Les Chevaliers Divins de l'Olympe par Elestre
by Yami Shino
Summary: Cette fic n'est pas de moi, explications en première page. (Fic non Yaoi: Quatre Chevaliers d'Athéna sortent des enfers, et se retrouvent à devoir faire le deuil de leurs frères et avec un sanctuaire à reconstruire... mais qui sont ces mystérieux Guerrier d'Arès qui viennent les menacer?)
1. Explications

Bonjour, avant toute chose je tiens à dire que je ne suis PAS l'auteur de cette fic! Il s'agit d'une histoire que j'adore particulièrement, que je ne me lasse pas de relire depuis quelques années maintenant...

J'ai tendance à avoir des pc de merde qui plantent souvent (ou alors je suis un peu trop violente avec eux quand ils râment, je ne sais pas^^) et donc j'ai beau l'enregister à chaque fois sur l'ordi, comme j'oublie toujours de la mettre sur clé usb, je la perd à chaque fois...

Mais bon, pas grave me direz-vous, il suffit de retourner sur le site où je la lis (le seul et unique site où je l'ai trouvée d'ailleur) et hop c'est repartit pour un tour!

SAUF QUE ! Bah le site semble déconner de plus en plus... semble en fin de vie... en plus je ne sais pas s'il y a grand monde qui va lire les fics dessus...

DONC ! Je la poste sur FFnet pour la faire partager... car depuis que j'ai lu cette fic, je n'ai jamais pu contacter l'auteur... je ne sais pas si elle a changé de mail ou quoi...

Elle avait même commencé une suite à cette fic, mais elle ne l'a jamais finie... Parce que le site ne faisaient plus de mise à jour peut-être, j'espère en tout cas sinon il lui est peut-être arrivé un truc...

Donc si quelqu'un connait ELESTRE ou si toi-même tu passe par ici, je ne poste cette fic que parce que je l'adore et que je pense qu'elle plaira à de nombreux lecteurs qui ne l'auraient sans doute pas lu sur le site dorigine.

La note d'Elestre à l'époque où elle a commencé à publier:

_Note de l'auteur : Ca fait un moment que je travaille sur cette fiction et, en fait, je l'ai pratiquement finie. Mais j'ai quelques passages à réécrire donc il faudra être patient ;) Sinon, je ne me suis pas encore décidée pour la fin, cela dépendra de son succès! _

Où que tu sois Elestre, merci pour cette merveilleuse fic!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Ils étaient enfin sortis du tunnel. Les rayons du soleil couchant caressaient leur visage. Qu'il était bon de sentir la vie en eux après ces terribles combats ! Mais la victoire avait un goût amer. Libérés de la pesante atmosphère qui régnait en enfer, ils laissèrent libre court à leur chagrin : Seiya était mort… Les larmes coulaient le long de leurs joues. Les quatre jeunes hommes soutenaient leur déesse qui s'était effondrée en sanglotant. Ils n'avaient pas ramené le corps de leur frère, le laissant reposé à l'Elysion pour l'éternité.

Ikki se redressa et regarda le soleil qui se perdait dans l'étendu d'eau devant eux. Où étaient-ils ? Les autres commencèrent également à se poser la question. Après avoir quitté Elysion, ils avaient couru droit devant eux dans l'obscurité des Enfers, protégeant la vie d'Athéna. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils étaient.

- Nous sommes en Grèce.

Ils regardèrent leur déesse. Elle avait séché ses larmes et essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver sa dignité. Elle ramassa son sceptre et se redressa.

- Nous sommes tout près du Sanctuaire d'ailleurs. Allons-y.

Ils la suivirent sans plus se poser de questions. Après dix minutes de marche, ils reconnurent les alentours du Sanctuaire. Ils furent accueillis par les cris de joie de leurs compagnons restés sur place. Mais les regards se troublèrent quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un… Le chevalier de l'espoir, Seiya, n'était pas revenu… Un silence révérencieux se fit.

Kiki ne savait pas trop quelle expression prendre. Il était heureux que la guerre soit finie et qu'Athéna soit revenue mais la mort de son maître et de Seiya le rendait très triste. Au bout d'un moment, il décida de ne pas pleurer. Son maître lui disait souvent que les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient fort alors pour Mû, il serait fort. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sans qu'il puisse les empêcher et alla aider les chevaliers divins. Jabu et les autres chevaliers de Bronze regardèrent le garçon retenir courageusement ses larmes et ils décidèrent de l'imiter. Ils allèrent soutenir leurs frères revenus des Enfers qui étaient à bout de force.

Athéna décida de marcher seule. Elle était leur déesse et devait se montrer forte même si elle était épuisée aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Elle s'arrêta soudain. Elle venait de remarquer une jeune fille, très pâle. Elle sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Seika, la sœur de Pégase, celle qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps. Sans hésiter, Saori se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la prie dans ses bras. Seika laissa alors couler ses larmes. Jusqu'au dernier instant, elle avait espéré le retour de son frère. A présent, elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas.

Le chevalier de l'Aigle était resté près de Shina, un peu à l'écart. Elle soutenait son amie qui ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. Marine semblait inébranlable mais derrière son masque, on pouvait entendre des sanglots étouffés.

Athéna s'avança alors. Elle tenait son sceptre dans une main et s'appuyait sur le bras de Seika avec l'autre. Elle emmena ses chevaliers vers les douze maisons du zodiaque à présent totalement vide.

A l'ombre d'une colonne, un homme les regardait. De taille moyenne, il avait les cheveux de jais coupés court et les yeux tout aussi noir. Une légère cicatrice parcourait la face gauche de son nez. Il avait une carrure peu impressionnante mais avait des muscles bien proportionnés. Ses vêtements n'avaient rien de particulier : il portait un pantalon vert bouteille et un tee-shirt blanc. Il les regarda entrer au Sanctuaire, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Tout n'est pas fini, chers chevaliers d'Athéna ! murmura-t-il avant de partir.


	3. Chapter 1

Warning: Les perso ne sont ni à moi ni à Elestre^^

Chapitre 1

Doucement, la vie au Sanctuaire avait repris son cours. Une petite cérémonie avait été organisée pour "enterrer" les chevaliers défunts. Puis Saori décida alors de tourner la page. Les travaux de rénovation des douze maisons du zodiaque avaient commencé. Athéna voulait que les temples soient en bon état pour la génération suivante de chevaliers d'Or. Elle avait aussi encouragé ses chevaliers à prendre des disciples. Durant les deux mois qui suivirent, le Sanctuaire accueillait une dizaine de novices. Kiki s'était joint à eux, n'ayant plus de maître. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, entraînés par Marine et Shina.

En peu de temps, les chevaliers découvrirent un groupe de novices particulièrement remuant. Ils faisaient partis des plus récemment arrivés. Il s'agissait de trois garçons et d'une jeune femme qui, comme le voulait la coutume, dissimulait son visage derrière un masque. Leur arrivée avait donné un second souffle au Sanctuaire et la vie était loin d'être monotone.

Ethan était un garçon de 11 ans aux cheveux blond et aux yeux vert remplis de curiosité. Il aimait poser des questions sur tout et exaspérait Marine avec ses "pourquoi " !

Taniel était un solide gaillard de 12 ans. Déjà très grand, il ne paraissait pas son âge avec son air grave et froid. Attitude un peu trompeuse car Taniel était spécialiste pour faire des bêtises. Il s'était lié rapidement avec Kiki avec qui les bêtises devenaient vite des catastrophes.

Au contraire, Martin, âgé de 9 ans, était un garçon timide et effacé aux cheveux blond cendré. Ces yeux bleus lui donnaient un air innocent qui lui permettait d'endosser la responsabilité des bêtises de Taniel et Kiki sans se faire réprimander !

Agée de 14 ans, Dana était un peu leur madone, bien qu'elle fut arrivée en dernier. Elle répondait avec calme aux questions d'Ethan. Et si elle ne connaissait pas la réponse, elle mentait outrageusement d'un ton tellement convaincu qu'il était difficile de ne pas la croire. Elle gardait ses cheveux châtains attachés et se permettait des remarques acides sur le port du masque qu'elle détestait. Elle aimait se mêler de tout mais avec tellement d'enthousiasme qu'il était difficile de lui en vouloir !

La plupart des chevaliers issus de la fondation Graad étaient partis dans leur retraite. Même Athéna n'était pas souvent au Sanctuaire. Elle revenait de temps en temps en Grèce pour voir où en étaient des travaux mais elle avait laissé Marine gérer une grande partie des affaires courantes. A part les novices et les gardes, les seuls chevaliers présents étaient les chevaliers d'argent : Marine, Shina et Astérion. Ce dernier était revenu au Sanctuaire pour demander pardon à Athéna, pardon qu'elle lui avait accordé sans aucune retenue. Astérion avait été épargné par Marine pour qu'il avertisse Saga de l'arrivée imminente des chevaliers de Bronze. Il avait survécu miraculeusement à la colère du Grand Pope. Ça lui avait tout de même coûté sa main droite.

Ichi, Ban et Nachi voyageaient beaucoup. Ils se rendaient dans les différents centres d'entraînements aux quatre coins du monde pour savoir en permanence combien de chevaliers avaient à sa disposition Athéna. Ils cherchaient aussi à savoir ce qui étaient arrivés à leurs autres frères et s urs envoyés par la fondation Graad dans ces centres. La plupart étaient mort et les autres s'étaient enfuis.

Jabu et Géki accompagnaient en permanence Saori. La princesse s'était plongée dans la gestion de la fondation Graad. Le projet des armures d'acier avait été de nouveau mis en route. En plus d'améliorer les trois armures existantes, les chercheurs en créaient une quatrième sous la constellation du Bouvier, représentant le feu.

Les quatre chevaliers rescapés avaient décidé de prendre un peu de recul. Shiryu était retourné aux Cinq Pics. Shunrei fut très affectée par la mort du Vieux Maître. En atteignant le huitième sens, Shiryu avait retrouvé la vue. Il resta en Chine avec Shunrei où il cultiva cette terre qu'il aimait tant.

Shun était retourné au Japon avec Saori et ses frères. June avait décidé de ne plus quitter le chevalier d'Andromède. Elle avait faillit le perdre plusieurs fois et il était hors de question qu'il parte où que ce soit sans elle. Shun avait été un peu gêné par la démonstration d'affection de la jeune fille mais, en fin de compte, il appréciait sa présence auprès de lui. Il s'installa dans l'appartement de Seiya avec elle. Tous deux aidaient activement Miho et Seika à l'orphelinat.

Hyôga était parti en Sibérie. Bizarrement, il se sentait mieux qu'avant. Il avait réussit à faire le deuil de toutes les personnes qu'il chérissait. Il leur gardait une place dans son c ur mais ses sentiments n'obscurcissaient plus son jugement. Il devint le protecteur du village voisin, comme l'avait été le chevalier Cristal avant lui. Yakoff venait souvent le voir mais Hyôga préférait être seul. Il partait de temps en temps voir Shun et Shiryu mais ne restait jamais longtemps.

Comme à son habitude, Ikki était parti en solitaire dans un endroit inconnu. Il ne donnait aucune nouvelle mais Shun savait qu'il veillait toujours sur lui.

L'homme à la cicatrice observait les déplacements des chevaliers d'Athéna avec agacement. Tout cela n'arrangeait pas leur affaire. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour les obligés tous à revenir au Sanctuaire avant qu'ils commencent ce qui était prévu.

Il réfléchit un instant Il fallait un événement incroyable pour les forcer à revenir au Sanctuaire. Il avait peut-être une solution Il fit un geste impatient de la main. Une sorte de porte de lumière s'ouvrit alors. Tout à sa réflexion, il la franchit.

Saori se promenaient avec Jabu et Géki dans le jardin de sa résidence. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, goûtant la paix du lieu. Soudain, Athéna se figea. Quelque chose clochait. Elle se concentra pour découvrir ce que c'était. Une tempête il y avait un cosmos qui créait une tempête sur le Sanctuaire ! Près d'elle, Jabu et Géki avaient ressenti la même chose. Sans plus attendre, ils organisèrent leur voyage en Grèce.

Au même moment, les autres chevaliers ressentaient également cet étrange phénomène.

Kiki avait été surprit par la tempête. Il était coincé au milieu d'un tourbillon, la vue obstruée par le sable. Il ne pouvait pas se téléporter dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un abris mais il n'arrivait pas à s'orienter. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Astérion écarta sa cape pour abriter Kiki. Ils se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment. A l'intérieur, des bougies avaient été allumées. C'était l'infirmerie. Il y avait beaucoup de monde.

- Kiki ! Ça va ? demanda Dana avec inquiétude.

- Oui, oui ! Astérion est venu me chercher !

Le chevalier d'argent sourit aux novices puis alla rejoindre Marine et Shina.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda-t-il aux jeunes femmes.

- Oui ! répondit Marine. Quelle étrange tempête ! Elle n'a rien de naturelle !

- Elle ne touche que le Sanctuaire, renchérit Shina. Et puis je ressens un étrange cosmos

Les trois chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent. Ils n'étaient pas rassurés.

La tempête ne semblait pas se calmer. Pour passer le temps, les novices racontaient des histoires et des blagues. Ils savaient tous que leur déesse arrivait. Les chevaliers présents n'avaient pas réussit à briser la tempête avec leurs cosmos. Ils avaient abandonné et s'étaient mêlés aux conversations.

- Pourquoi en regardant le reflet de Méduse, Persée s'est pas pétrifié ? demanda Ethan.

- Parce qu'il fallait la regarder directement pour être changé en pierre ! répliqua Dana. Marine nous l'a dit quand on a parlé de cette légende !

- Oui, mais je comprends pas comment ça se fait !

- La malédiction que lui a lancée Athéna était comme ça ! Ne cherche pas plus loin ! s'exclama Kiki.

- Moi, j'aimerai bien comprendre ! marmonna Ethan.

- Parlons d'autre chose ! l'interrompit Dana. Marine, tu veux bien nous raconter une légende ?

- Bien sûr ! Que penser vous de la guerre contre Cronos ?

- Laquelle ? demanda Taniel.

- Je pensais à celle qui opposa Cronos et les Titans à Zeus et les Olympiens ! Ouranos contre Cronos, on verra ça plus tard !

L'homme à la cicatrice était à quelque distance du Sanctuaire. Il regardait la tourmente et vérifiait qu'elle ne dégénérait pas. Il n'y avait plus personne dehors. Tout en gardant un il sur sa tempête, il chercha à localiser Athéna et ses chevaliers. Ils étaient en route. Il sourit. Parfait !

Athéna déploya son cosmos et brisa la tempête facilement. Les rescapés sortirent de l'infirmerie et acclamèrent leur déesse. En plus de Jabu et Géki, tous les autres chevaliers étaient également présents, même Ikki. Shunrei et June avaient accompagné Shiryu et Shun malgré les protestations des deux chevaliers.

Un groupe de cinq novices se précipitèrent vers eux, Kiki en tête. Les autres, gardes, novices et chevaliers, restèrent en retrait. Ils connaissaient bien ces cinq là et les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine. Taniel serra vigoureusement la main des chevaliers. Dana et Kiki modérèrent ses élans quand il voulut prendre la main des jeunes filles présentes, Saori y comprit. Shun se massa douloureusement la main. Il n'avait que 12 ans mais avait une force impressionnante !

Quelques jours plus tard, le calme étant revenu, les chevaliers demandèrent à repartir.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! protesta Saori. Cette tempête n'avait rien de naturelle et je ne voudrais pas que la personne responsable recommence. Je préfèrerais que vous restiez encore un peu.

De mauvaises grâce, ils acceptèrent. Shiryu et Hyôga décidèrent alors de superviser les travaux de rénovation, sûrement par hommage à leurs maîtres respectifs. Ikki s'isolait souvent quelque part au Sanctuaire mais revenait souvent auprès son frère. Shun avait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Il avait toujours été celui qui arrivait le moins à surmonter son chagrin et, depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, il semblait s'être laissé submergé par les remords. Malgré le soutient de tout ses proches, il ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'il avait pu être Hadès. Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus fréquent et de plus en plus lugubre. Parfois, il se voyait tuer Seiya avec son épée et il en retirait une grande satisfaction. Il se réveillait alors en criant mais Ikki ou June était toujours là pour le consoler.

Ce jour là, le ciel était couvert mais les travaux n'avaient pas cessé pour autant ! Kiki courrait sur tout le chantier en faisant des cabrioles suivit par Taniel et Martin. Leur bonne humeur remontait le moral des autres.

Shunrei distribuait des rafraîchissements aux ouvriers. Elle avait décidé de s'occuper du confort de chacun et elle le faisait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Elle aimait se sentir utile et tout le monde lui en était reconnaissant.

June avait décidé d'entraîner les novices avec Marine et Shina bien qu'elle préfèrerait être plus souvent près de Shun. Celui-ci se montrait de plus en plus distant mais June ne se laissait pas décourager pour autant. Elle avait décidé avec Ikki de rester chacun son tour près de lui, la nuit. Même si elle appréciait à moitié le chevalier du Phénix, elle était obligée de reconnaître qu'il était toujours très gentil avec son frère.

Shiryu regardait les plans de la maison du Bélier d'un air satisfait. Les travaux de cette maison étaient pratiquement terminés. Après ceux là, il ne restait plus que la maison de la Vierge. C'était le plus gros du travail vu que cette maison avait été complètement détruite lors de la guerre sainte.

- Shiryu !

- Qu'y a-t-il, Hyôga ?

- Saori veut nous voir !

- J'arrive !

Shiryu rangea la carte dans une pochette et suivit son frère vers la salle du Grand Pope. La montée des marches n'avait rien de réjouissante mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment pressés cette fois.

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors Shiryu.

- Non, mais ça a l'air important ! répondit-il d'une voix distraite.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hyôga ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

- L'état de Shun me préoccupe

- Il fait encore des cauchemars ? C'est bizarre Il n'en faisait pas quand il était au Japon.

- Oui ! Ikki pense que c'est son retour ici qui a ravivé ses douloureux souvenirs. Il s'est mit à culpabiliser

- C'est ridicule ! Il n'y pour rien dans la mort de Seiya Il me manque à moi aussi - le regard de Shiryu se remplit de tristesse - Je me demande si on a bien fait de laisser son corps à Elysion.

- Moi aussi. Mais Saori y tenait

Le silence s'installa entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la salle du Grand Pope. Les gardes ouvrirent les portes. Athéna était assise sur le trône et parlait calmement avec Shun. Ikki s'était adossé au mur et observait son frère, soucieux. Shiryu et Hyôga se dirigèrent d'abord vers le chevalier du Phénix.

- Comment va Shun aujourd'hui ? demanda Hyôga.

- Mieux, je crois Il n'a pas fait de cauchemars cette nuit mais Ikki s'interrompis.

- Ah ! Vous voilà ! dit joyeusement Shun.

- Très bien, puisque l'on est tous là, on va pouvoir commencer !

Les trois chevaliers s'approchèrent du trône de Saori. Shun avait l'air particulièrement heureux. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire depuis son retour au Sanctuaire. Ikki regarda son frère, les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Ikki ? demanda alors Shun.

- Rien, marmonna le chevalier.

Shun regarda ses autres frères. Ils évitèrent son regard du mieux qu'ils purent. Le chevalier d'Andromède parut surpris. Voyant le malaise des chevaliers, Saori prit la parole :

- Il y a plusieurs points qui me préoccupent. Et puis, il y a aussi ce problème au sujet de la gestion du Sanctuaire ! commença-t-elle. Marine m'a encore demandée de choisir un grand Pope

Les quatre chevaliers s'entre-regardèrent. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait envi de cette responsabilité ! Saori les regarda et souri.

- Ce n'est pas si urgent que ça pour l'instant. J'aimerai plutôt vous parler de ce qui me tracasse Il y a, bien sûr cette histoire de tempête mais je voudrais plutôt parler de ce qui s'est passé après la mort d'Hadès

Son regard se voila légèrement. Elle se reprit aussitôt et poursuivit :

- Je ne m'explique pas comment nous avons pu sortir des Enfers et nous retrouver si près du Sanctuaire. Je n'étais pas vraiment en état de m'en rendre de compte à ce moment là mais il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe.

- J'avais trouvé cela étrange aussi, mais je n'ai pas d'explication, admit Shiryu en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- C'est comme si quelqu'un nous avait guidés, laissa échapper Ikki.

- Je n'ai ressenti aucune présence autour de nous se récria Hyôga

- Je suis d'accord avec Ikki, reprit Athéna, je pense qu'il y avait une volonté qui nous a aidés à sortir.

- Mais qui et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas Il s'agit de deux points très important qu'il va falloir élucider.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensés.

Le bruit était faible au début puis se fit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende rien d'autre. D'un seul mouvement, les chevaliers et leur déesse allèrent à une fenêtre et regardèrent les maisons du zodiaque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que

Hyôga ne termina pas sa phrase. Une douzaine de faisceaux lumineux descendirent du ciel et tombèrent sur les maisons du zodiaque. Sans plus réfléchir, tous se précipitèrent vers les marches et se dirigèrent vers le temple du Poisson. Le plafond avait été transpercé par le rayon de lumière. Le sol était également défoncé. Shiryu s'avança vers les débris puis se pencha.

- Aphrodite murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les autres en s'approchant.

Parmi les débris du sol et du plafond, le chevalier des Poissons était allongé, le visage ensanglanté. Shiryu s'accroupis près de lui et posa ses doigts sur sa gorge.

- Il est vivant !

- Mais c'est impossible, s'écria Shun en rejoignant son ami, comment

- Peut être que

Les Chevaliers se retournèrent vers leur déesse. Elle se précipitait déjà vers les autres maisons. Sans plus réfléchir, ils la suivirent. Dans la seconde maison, ils découvrirent Camus. Les larmes aux yeux, Hyôga s'agenouilla près de son maître tandis que les autres allaient voir dans les maisons suivantes.

Ils étaient tous là. Les douze chevaliers d'or avaient ressuscité


	4. Chapter 2

Warning: Les perso ne sont ni à moi ni à Elestre^^

Chapitre 2

- On dirait bien qu'il va falloir refaire le plafond de la maison du Bélier !

Dana paraissait amusée. Elle regardait le plan par-dessus l'épaule de Shiryu. Celui-ci s'étonna une nouvelle fois de sa facilité à parler à n'importe qui. Les autres novices, sauf Kiki gardaient une distance révérencieuse avec ses frères et lui. A présent, ils n'étaient plus de simples chevaliers de Bronze mais les chevaliers divins d'Athéna.

Les chevaliers d'or avaient été transportés à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Un médecin de la fondation Graad avait été appelé en urgence et était en train de les examiner.

- Je dirais même qu'il va falloir s'occuper des maisons qui étaient déjà remises à neuf ! ajouta Kiki.

Dana, Taniel, Martin et Kiki avaient décidé d'aller aux nouvelles auprès des chevaliers divins, n'ayant pas l'autorisation d'entrer à l'infirmerie. Shiryu et Shun en étaient sortis une heure auparavant, trop nerveux pour rester sur place. Les deux chevaliers divins avaient décidé d'aller voir l'état des maisons lorsque les quatre novices leur étaient tombés dessus.

Shiryu leva les yeux du plan et regarda les douze maisons. Toutes avaient subi le même sort que la maison des Poissons. Le plafond et le sol s'étaient fracassés sous l'impact. Mais, après tout, cela n'avait pas d'importance ! Les douze chevaliers d'or étaient revenus ! Seule cette affirmation était importante.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en train de vous entraîner ? demanda Shiryu.

- Si mais tout le monde est parti prendre des nouvelles des chevaliers d'or alors y'a personne pour s'occuper de nous ! répliqua Dana.

- Même Marine ? s'étonna Shun qui était adossé à une colonne près de Shiryu.

- En fait, elle essai de se débarrasser d'Ethan ! s'esclaffa Kiki. Il veut comprendre comment les chevaliers d'or ont fait pour revenir surtout celui qui est mort il y a plus de 13 ans !

Avoir découvert Aioros dans la maison du Sagittaire avait causé une vive émotion à Athéna. Elle était restée plus longtemps auprès de lui avant d'aller voir les autres chevaliers d'or.

Comme pour prouver les dires de Kiki, Shiryu et Shun virent Marine marcher à grand pas vers le coliséum. Derrière elle, obligé de courir pour rester assez près d'elle, Ethan posait ses innombrables questions :

- c'est pas logique et puis, même si c'était le cas, comment ils auraient pu survivre dans la dimension supérieure ? Seuls les chevaliers qui ont reçut du sang divin et les dieux eux même peuvent y aller non ? Et

Dana soupira.

- Je vais encore devoir m'y coller !

Les chevaliers et les novices sourirent. Ils étaient impatients d'entendre son histoire ! Les chevaliers divins avaient vite comprit qu'il ne fallait pas répondre aux questions d'Ethan. Ils avaient découvert également l'habilité de Dana pour inventer des histoires abracadabrantes mais tout de même passionnantes.

Ils virent Hyôga s'avancer vers eux.

- Comment vont-ils ? demanda très vite Shun.

- Bien ! Le médecin n'a pas trouvé de blessures graves ! C'est tout bonnement incroyable !

- Oui ! Incroyable ! Mais je suis heureux qu'ils soient là !

- Moi aussi, Shun ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! !

- Je m'en doute ! répliqua Shun avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout de même j'aimerai bien savoir comment c'est possible demanda Shiryu

- Je crois bien que je tiens quelque chose ! s'exclama Dana. Ethan ! Je t'attends !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire !

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse de Marine, Ethan se tourna naturellement vers Dana. Fidèle à son habitude, Dana inventa donc une histoire à dormir debout sur l'immense pouvoir d'un elfe aux cheveux d'or et au regard doux. Tous l'écoutèrent, fascinés par son imagination. Kiki et Taniel avaient trouvé l'histoire à leur goût et la racontaient à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu l'entendre.

Athéna avait demandé l'accélération des travaux des maisons du zodiaque. Elle voulait que ses chevaliers ressuscités puissent retrouver leur temple le plus rapidement possible. Mais il était évident que leur retour la rendait perplexe. L'hypothèse qu'avait avancée Ikki sur l'intervention d'une tiers personne semblait se confirmer

Le lendemain, le Sanctuaire était en effervescence. Presque tout le monde aidait aux rénovations. Les novices trop jeunes ou pas doués pour ce genre de travaux n'avaient rien à faire. C'était le cas pour Kiki et ses acolytes. Ne voulant pas les laisser dans la nature, Marine les fit veiller les chevaliers d'or avec les chevaliers divins.

Saga avait mal partout. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et n'avait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il avait la tête lourde et entendait un interminable bourdonnement. Puis il sentit sur son front une compresse fraîche qui lui permit de retrouver un peu de ses sens. Gardant les yeux fermés, il écouta les voix qui l'entourait :

- Kiki, si tu continus de traîner dans mes pattes, je te jette par la fenêtre, disait une voix de femme.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Dana ! Mû est mon maître après tout, supplia Kiki.

- Pas question ! La dernière fois que tu as voulu m'aider avec Taniel, vous avez cassé presque tous les vases ! reprit la jeune femme que Kiki appelait Dana.

- C'est pas juste ! On a pas fait exprès ! Et puis, je ne suis qu'un enfant ! !

- Pas fait exprès ? Vous jouiez au rugby avec ! ! Ne me fais pas ces yeux là Bon, d'accord ! Va chercher des fleurs pour mettre dans les nouveaux vases ! dit Dana d'une voix lasse. Et emmène les trois autres avant qu'ils ne fassent quelques bêtises !

- Mmm Ok Euh Ils sont comment ces nouveaux vases ? !

La compresse fut retirée du front de Saga et celui-ci entendit un bruit sourd.

- Manqué, cria Kiki !

Des bruits de pas et des rires d'enfants s'éloignèrent.

- Pff ! Ces gosses vont me rendre dingue ! Ils sont vraiment insupportables ! N'ai-je pas raison mon cher Saga !

Saga ouvrit les yeux, surpris. La jeune femme se tenait debout près du lit où il était allongé, les poings sur les hanches. Son visage était masqué comme toutes les femmes chevaliers mais il devinait sans peine son sourire. Elle se retourna et alla chercher la compresse qu'elle avait jetée sur Kiki. Elle l'a déposa sur une table près de la porte.

- Alors ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, répondu Saga, un peu déconcerté.

- Tant mieux ! Au fait ! Bon retour au Sanctuaire ! Je pense que les autres vont bientôt se réveiller ! Zut ! Et dire que je suis toute seule

Saga n'avait pas remarqué la présence des autres chevaliers d'or couchés dans des lits près de lui. En examinant plus attentivement la pièce, il reconnut l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Il y avait deux rangés de lit l'une en face de l'autre. La pièce contenait une vingtaine de lits. Les chevaliers d'or occupaient les plus proche de la porte.

Dana l'aida à se redresser. A part les chevaliers d'or et elle, il n'y avait personne. Elle se retourna vers un lit près de Saga puis se pencha sur le chevalier. C'était Shaka. Elle alla prendre une compresse qu'elle trempa dans le bac près de Saga et elle le déposa sur le front du chevalier de la Vierge. Saga ne la quitta pas des yeux.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est très perturbant ! s'exclama Dana.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer ! Je m'appelle Dana ! Je suis une nouvelle apprentie. Avec votre arrivée fracassante, le Sanctuaire et assez sans dessus dessous et on a plus d'entraînement pour l'instant ! ! Alors je m'occupe !

- Où sont les autres ?

- Quels autres ?

- Les personnes du Sanctuaire les autres chevaliers et novices les gardes

- Ah ! Aux maisons du zodiaque sûrement ! Les travaux ont été accélérés depuis votre retour !

- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous revenus ?

- Mais dis-moi ! C'est un véritable interrogatoire ! ! Bonjour Shaka !

Le chevalier de la Vierge avait les yeux ouverts. Dana repris la compresse et la remouilla avant de la remettre sur son front.

- Merci, dit simplement Shaka.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux ! C'était quoi ta question déjà ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Saga.

- Depuis combien de temps

- A oui ! Ça fait quatre jours ! Et ça va faire trois mois que la bataille contre Hadès est finie !

Shaka se redressa en oubliant la compresse sur son front. Dana la récupéra et l'aida à s'installer. Le regard du chevalier de la Vierge croisa celui de Saga. Il inclina légèrement la tête. Saga fit de même.

- Comme c'est touchant ! s'exclama Dana. Si je pouvais enlever ce truc de mon visage, j'essuierais la larme que j'ai au coin de l' il !

Les deux chevaliers d'or ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Saga regarda autour de lui. Il était sur le cinquième lit à droite de la porte. Il parcourut les autres lits de sa rangée et énuméra les noms. A sa gauche reposait Shura et à sa droite Shaka. À côté du chevalier de la Vierge venaient ensuite Milo, Mû et Dohko. Il porta ensuite son regard sur l'autre rangé. En face de Shura, il y avait Aiolia puis Aldébaran qui commençaient à s'agiter dans leur lit. Ensuite venait Aphrodite puis Camus et Aioros Aioros ? Saga n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Mais il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien le chevalier du Sagittaire. Il sourit. C'était bien comme ça ! A côté, sur le lit le plus près de la porte reposait Masque de Mort. Ils étaient tous là !

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Dana se dirigea vers la porte et regarda à l'extérieur.

- Ah ! Hyôga ! Ça tombe bien, ils sont en train de se réveiller !

- C'est vrai ? ! s'exclama le jeune homme en franchissant la porte.

- Je vais aller chercher un peu d'aide - elle sembla réfléchir un moment - et puis de quoi manger ! !

La jeune femme sortie de la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shiryu et Shun arrivèrent. Ils s'occupèrent des chevaliers qui se réveillaient. Puis un bruit de chariot se fit entendre.

- Mais, pourquoi un elfe ? Ça pourrait être quelqu'un d'autre ! disait une voix enfantine.

- Ethan ! Au lieu de me prendre la tête avec ça, tiens-moi la porte ! - un bruit de claque se fit entendre - Touche pas à ça Kiki ! C'est pas pour toi !

- Je voulais juste goûter !

Dana avait retrouvé les garnements. A sa suite venait Shunrei qui avait préparé le repas des chevaliers d'or. Quatre autres chevaliers d'or s'étaient réveillés : Dohko, Mû, Aiolia et Aldébaran. Dana distribua les plats avec l'aide de Shunrei qui aussitôt après aida le vieux maître à manger. Elle avait eut du mal à comprendre ce que Shiryu lui avait expliqué. Le vieux maître n'était plus vieux du tout et ça la perturbait assez. Dohko était trop courbaturé pour s'en offenser. Il félicita sa protégée sur la qualité du repas ce qui la détendit.

Kiki décida d'aider son maître. Il fit quelques cabrioles tellement il était content. Mû le regardait en souriant. Il écouta son disciple lui expliquer tous les évènements en détail. Il ne l'interrompait pas malgré la difficulté qu'il avait à le suivre. Il mangeait distraitement le ragoût qu'on lui avait servit puis quand Kiki eut enfin fini, il lui demanda de lui présenter les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Shaka avait gardé les yeux ouverts et regardait septique le ragoût qu'on lui présentait. Il avait faim et il était un peu gêné. Shun vient à sa rescousse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Shaka ! Shunrei a pensé à tout ! Ethan, va porter ce plat à quelqu'un d'autre ! Shaka est végétarien, ajouta-t-il en réponse au regard intrigué du novice.

Shun lui présenta un plat d'assortiments de légumes. Shaka regarda l'assiette avec reconnaissance et se mit à manger avec appétit.

- Merci mon garçon ! s'exclama Aldébaran de sa voix forte en recevant le ragoût que lui tendait Ethan.

C'était, en fait, sa deuxième assiette. Le chevalier du Taureau fit un sort au plat en un temps record sous les yeux éberlués d'Ethan et de Martin. Aiolia, assis près de lui, avait dû protéger son assiette quand Aldébaran avait fini sa première ration. Il s'était dépêché de finir son ragoût.

Milo s'agita dans son lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il vit le visage souriant de Hyôga au-dessus de lui. Le chevalier du Cygne l'empêcha de se redresser.

- Attends quelques minutes avant de t'asseoir, lui dit-il.

Milo tourna la tête sur sa droite et vit Shaka parler avec Shun. En regardant de l'autre côté, il vit Mû et Kiki. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers Taniel qui avait malencontreusement cassé un vase en y mettant des fleurs.

- Taniel ! crièrent tous les infirmiers de fortune.

- Pas la peine de crier ! J'ai pas fais exprès pour une fois !

Milo se redressa lentement, aidé par Hyôga. Une jeune fille masquée lui tendis alors une assiette.

- C'est chaud alors attends un peu avant de manger !

Le chevalier du Scorpion pris doucement le ragoût et regarda mieux autour de lui. Il fut surprit et très heureux de voir que tous les chevaliers d'or dans l'infirmerie. Certains étaient encore inconscients mais ils étaient vivants. En face de lui, il vit Camus s'agiter. Hyôga regarda son maître, indécis.

- Vas-y, lui dit alors Milo, je peux manger tout seul !

- Pas question ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Vas t'occuper de ton maître, Hyôga ! Je m'occupe de celui-là !

- Je suis pas

- On ne discute pas ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Mi Milo

- Moi, c'est Dana ! Donne l'assiette, je vais t'aider à manger !

- Mais

Milo n'avait pas trop le choix. Dana pris l'assiette et s'assis sur le lit. Elle commença à lui donner à manger à la cuillère. Hyôga regarda la scène en souriant avant d'aller aider Camus. Pauvre Milo ! Il ne savait pas encore qu'on ne pouvait pas discuter avec elle !

Camus regardait autour de lui, un peu déboussolé. Lorsqu'il vit Hyôga, il lui sourit et ne se posa plus de questions. Les réponses viendraient plus tard ! Pour l'instant, une seule chose était importante : il était vivant. En regardant autour de lui, il rectifia sa pensée : ils étaient tous vivants ! Á côté de lui, Masque de Mort se réveilla à son tour. Shiryu laissa Saga pour aller l'aider. Tout le monde semblait débordé et le chevalier des Gémeaux n'aimait pas se sentir inutile. Il décida d'aller aider les infirmiers improvisés et se leva de son lit. Il fut pris d'un vertige et dû se retenir à la petite table près de lui.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Dana en le regardant par-dessus le lit de Shaka.

- Je voudrais vous aider !

- Il n'en est pas question ! ! Tu es un malade ! Et les malades, ça reste couché !

Elle s'était levée et avait tendu l'assiette à Milo. Ce dernier s'était empressé de la prendre, trop heureux de ne plus être obligé de manger comme un bébé. Elle s'était approchée de Saga tandis qu'elle parlait puis elle le força à se rasseoir sur le lit. Les autres chevaliers sourirent.

Masque de Mort était un peu gêné par l'aide de Shiryu. Il n'était pas très fier de sa conduite passée et il avait mis un certain temps avant de retrouver ce qui avait fait de lui un chevalier d'Athéna : le goût de la justice. Le chevalier du Dragon ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de ses actes passés. Il l'aida à se redresser avec sollicitude et lui apporta une assiette de ragoût. Il resta près de lui tandis qu'il mangeait et lui raconta les derniers évènements d'une voix calme. Masque de Mort cessa de manger un instant.

- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi après tout ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il la tête baissée sur son assiette.

- Tu nous as aidés lors de la guerre contre Hadès et puis, je ne suis pas rancunier !

Masque de Mort regarda surpris le chevalier du Dragon. Shiryu lui souriait. Il sourit à son tour puis explosa de rire. Camus et Hyôga tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris.

- Merci, dit-il enfin à Shiryu.

Quand Shura se réveilla, il régnait dans l'infirmerie un boucan incroyable. Il porta sa main à son front. Il vit un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés le regardé, l'air inquiet. Le gamin traversa rapidement la salle jusqu'à Dana. La jeune femme essayait de récupérer l'assiette de Milo. Elle donna une tape sur la tête du chevalier d'or et, profitant de l'effet de surprise, elle récupéra le ragoût.

- Dana, fit une petite voix près d'elle.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle en présentant une cuillère à Milo, qui n'avait pas l'air très content mais ouvrit malgré tout la bouche.

- Le chevalier près de Saga

- Shaka ?

- Non, celui de l'autre côté

- Ah ! Le chevalier du Capricorne

- Shura, dit Milo avant de manger la cuillérée qu'elle lui présentait, les bras croisés.

- Il s'est réveillé

- Et ben, va l'aider à s'asseoir et apporte-lui à manger !

Martin regarda la jeune femme. Il soupira et s'exécuta, espérant que Shura ne lui poserait aucune question. Le chevalier du Capricorne n'était pas bavard. Il lui dit juste "merci" quand Martin lui donna une assiette de ragoût. Le garçon resta près du chevalier d'or, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

- Ce gamin est vraiment timide, dit Saga.

- Je vois ça ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Shura.

- Aucune idée ! Pour l'instant, nos tortionnaires ne veulent pas nous laisser nous lever, répondit-il, l'air fâché.

Shura le regarda distraitement. Puis il prit le verre d'eau que Martin lui tendait. Il remarqua un léger sourire sur les lèvres du garçon à la dernière phrase de Saga.

Aphrodite gémit faiblement. Il avait mal à la tête et le boucan n'arrangeait rien. Immédiatement, Shun alla à son chevet. Le chevalier des Poissons le regarda aller chercher un verre d'eau. Puis il l'aida à boire.

- Ça va aller ? demanda Shun l'air inquiet.

Aphrodite hocha la tête. Il se redressa tandis que Shun arrangeait son oreiller. Le chevalier d'Andromède alla chercher une assiette de ragoût et la lui présenta. Aphrodite regarda l'assiette, sceptique.

- Si ça te convient pas, on a aussi d'autres légumes !

Le chevalier d'or secoua la tête et pris délicatement l'assiette. Il regarda Shun puis lui sourit en le remerciant.

- Voilà ! s'exclama Dana. Tu en veux encore ?

- Non ! ça ira, répondit aigrement Milo.

- Je vais t'essuyer la bouche, dit-elle en avançant une serviette vers lui.

- Je peux le faire ! se récria-t-il en la lui arrachant des mains.

- Je vais te taper dans le dos pour que tu fasses ton rot alors !

Les chevaliers alentours (qui se retenaient jusque là) explosèrent de rire.

- Est-ce que tu te moquerais de moi par hasard, demanda Milo, soupçonneux.

- Moi ? répondit la jeune fille innocemment. Ça me viendrait même pas à l'esprit ! !

Quelqu'un siffla entre ses doigts et tout le monde se retourna vers lui. C'était Aldébaran qui regardait intensément vers les plats où se trouvait le ragoût. Dana abandonna Milo à lui-même, non sans lui envoyer quelques piques en bonus. Elle alla chercher l'assiette du chevalier du Taureau et la remplit. Aldébaran suivait le moindre de ses gestes avec impatience.

Aioros ne tarda pas à se réveiller à son tour. L'infirmerie était remplie de bruit de vaisselle et de rires. Discrètement, Ethan s'était approcher de lui et l'avait aidé à se redresser. Il lui apporta une assiette. Puis lui raconta sommairement les derniers évènements. Il commença subtilement à poser quelques questions puis elles commencèrent à fuser !

- Ça fait quoi de mourir ? Comment tu faisais pour envoyer ton armure aux chevaliers de Bronze ? Pourquoi tous les chevaliers d'or sont revenus ?

Aioros chercha désespérément de l'aide. Shiryu qui se trouvait près de son lit en train de discuter avec Masque de Mort vit son regard et s'approcha :

- Ça suffit Ethan ! Il vient à peine de se réveiller ! - Aioros lui lança un regard reconnaissant !

- Mais

- Plus tard ! Vas voir Dana - Shiryu se retourna - Tiens ? Où est-elle passé ?

- Je vais la chercher, soupira Ethan.

Une fois le garçon sorti, Aldébaran et Aiolia se mirent à rire : Dana s'était caché entre leurs lits dès que Shiryu avait prononcé son nom !

- Au moins, comme ça, on est tranquille un moment, s'esclaffa Kiki.


	5. Chapter 3

Warning: Les perso ne sont ni à moi ni à Elestre^^

Chapitre 3

Quelques jours plus tard, les chevaliers d'or reçurent l'autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie. Ils constatèrent que les maisons du zodiaque étaient presque toutes réparées… sauf celle de la Vierge qui n'avait toujours pas été rénovée.

Athéna autorisa tous ses chevaliers à partir quelque temps du Sanctuaire. Elle-même retourna au Japon avec Jabu, Géki et Saga (qui avait fortement insisté) ainsi que Shun et June. Hyôga et Camus allèrent en Sibérie tandis que Shiryu, Dohko et Shunrei partaient pour les Cinq Pics. Mû et Kiki retournèrent à Jamir et Ikki parti en solitaire pour un endroit inconnu.

Tous les autres chevaliers restèrent au Sanctuaire. Marine avait réussit à se débarrasser d'Ethan au grand désespoir d'Aioros qui, bon gré, mal gré, devint le maître du garçon ! Milo décida aussi de prendre un apprenti. Il choisit Taniel qu'il avait surpris en pleine action. Le chevalier du Scorpion avait alors décidé de prendre le chenapan en main. Martin et Dana restèrent les apprentis de Marine et Shina.

- Mais alors, pourquoi…

- Fait ce que je t'ai dit en silence ! cria Aioros à Ethan.

- Je ne me souviens pas que tu ais été si dur avec moi ! s'esclaffa Aiolia

- Oui ! Mais toi, tu n'étais pas aussi bavard ! En silence, j'ai dis - Ethan cessa alors de bougonner et poursuivie l'entraînement.

- Tu t'en sors ?

- Je crois avoir trouvé le truc pour qu'il se taise 5 minutes !

- J'ai dû mal à comprendre comment on est revenu à la vie, poursuivit Aiolia l'air songeur.

- Moi aussi ! Surtout que ça fait treize ans que je suis mort ! Tout ça est très bizarre…

- Je trouve aussi ! Comment se fait-il…

- On se tait ! cria Aioros. Ethan, refais cet exercice tout de suite et si tu ouvres encore une fois la bouche, tu le recommenceras encore vingt fois.

- Mais…

- Pas de "mais" ! On se dépêche ! - Ethan recommença son exercice.

- On dirait que c'est plus fort que lui, dit Aiolia entre deux éclats de rire.

Aioros soupira. Au fond, il aimait bien Ethan mais son incessant bavardage le fatiguait ! Milo arriva alors en tenant Taniel par l'oreille.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda Aioros.

- Il est monté sur le toit de la maison des Poissons et a lancé des bombes à eau sur les ouvriers ! - Aiolia était plié en deux tellement il riait - Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'exclama Milo.

- Il trouve aussi ma situation très cocasse ! soupira Aioros.

- Tu as réussit à le faire taire ?

- Si on veut…

- Maître ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je…

- Silence ! Je discute ! vociféra Milo en tordant encore plus l'oreille de Taniel.

- Aïe !

Aiolia réussit à reprendre son souffle. Il regarda un instant en direction d'Ethan puis Taniel. Et secoua la tête un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? demanda Milo.

- Si on veut ! Je vais tâcher de me retenir !

- Merci ! - Milo fit la grimace - Pourquoi tu ne prends pas d'apprentis toi aussi ?

- Désolé mais j'ai pas le temps !

Aioros et Milo échangèrent un regard complice.

- Marine ne te laisse vraiment aucun répit ! dit Aioros sur un ton faussement compatissent.

Aiolia rougis furieusement et tous les trois se mirent à rire. Milo avait lâché l'oreille de Taniel qui s'était empressé de se mettre à distance raisonnable de son maître. Ethan, quant à lui, avait fini son exercice et attendait patiemment derrière Aioros sans oser ouvrir la bouche.

Le bruit était faible puis s'amplifia. Les trois chevaliers d'or cessèrent de rire et regardèrent le ciel. Le bruit devint alors assourdissant et deux faisceaux de lumière tombèrent du ciel. L'un d'eux s'était écrasé tout près des trois hommes.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Milo.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Ils se retournèrent et virent Ethan qui les regardaient avec un regard grave mais qui n'ouvris pas la bouche.

- C'est bon Ethan ! soupira Aioros. Tu peux parler !

- Ça ressemble au bruit et aux faisceaux qu'on a vus lorsque vous êtes revenus. Tout ceci est étrange ! Est-ce que se sont encore des chevaliers ? Et si c'est le cas, comment…

- C'est bon ! On a compris ! s'écria Milo. Allez tous les deux chercher de l'aide ! On va voir qui vient d'atterrir ici !

Tandis que les deux enfants partaient vers le coliséum, les chevaliers se dirigèrent vers le lieu où était tombé l'un des faisceaux. Dans le cratère, ils découvrirent un jeune homme blond qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Aioros vérifia son pouls : il était en vie mais ne semblait pas en grande forme. Les secours arrivèrent bientôt. Ils transportèrent le jeune homme à l'infirmerie. Le second blessé était déjà allongé dans un autre lit.

Athéna et les chevaliers qui l'avaient accompagnée revinrent le plus vite possible. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie, Aiolia lui expliquait les évènements.

- Nous ne savons pas qui est le premier mais il ne fait aucun doute que le second est Canon !

- Quoi ? - Saga s'était arrêté soudainement en plein milieu du couloir et Shun se cogna contre lui. - Oh ! Désolé ! ! Tu disais que l'un des chevaliers est Canon ?

- C'est certain !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où, deux semaines auparavant, les chevaliers d'or avaient été soignés. Saga s'approcha du lit où se trouvait son frère. C'était bien lui ! Canon était vivant ! Athéna et les autres s'étaient approchés du lit où reposait le jeune homme blond.

- Et personne ne sait qui c'est ? demanda Athéna.

- Non, personne ! répondit Aiolia.

- Mais… C'est Orphée ! ! s'exclama Shun. Ça alors ! Si j'avais pu me douter…

Athéna regarda Shun puis de nouveau Orphée.

- Deux nouveaux chevaliers ont ressuscité…

Un fol espoir venait de naître dans le cœur de chacun d'entre eux : et si tous les chevaliers qui étaient mort en Enfer venaient à ressusciter…

Les jours qui suivirent furent accompagnés par un sentiment d'impatience. Chacun attendait le fracas et le faisceau lumineux annonciateur d'une résurrection. Les chevaliers qui avaient quitté le Sanctuaire était revenu dans les deux jours qui suivis le retour de Canon et d'Orphée.

Les deux rescapés étaient assez mal au point mais le médecin de la fondation Graad ne pensait pas que leurs jours soient en danger.

Il avait décidé de se sacrifier pour tuer Rhadamanthe. Ainsi, ses pêchers seraient un peu racheter. Il savait que les chevaliers de Bronze parviendraient à sauver le monde. Il avait envoyé l'armure d'or des Gémeaux à son frère. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait mais il n'avait plus le temps de se poser la question. Il attrapa le spectre et s'élança vers le ciel où il déclencha sa plus puissante attaque, "Galaxian Explosion". Son corps se disloquait. Il ressentis une incroyable douleur et il ne put s'empêcher de crier en fermant les yeux, ses mains se crispèrent sur le corps de Rhadamanthe.

Soudain, ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide. Il ne ressentait plus la décharge de son attaque mais la douleur était encore présente. Il était à demi conscient.

- Voilà ! dit une voix de femme. Gany, j'ai pu sauver le deuxième chevalier. Il est pas en grande forme mais il devrait s'en sortir.

Canon ouvrit faiblement les yeux. La jeune femme regardait droit devant elle et semblait parler toute seule. Elle avait les yeux malicieux marron clair et de longs cheveux châtains qui volaient à la faible brise. Il chercha à graver son visage dans sa mémoire. Elle se pencha alors sur lui et lui toucha doucement le front.

- Tout ira bien maintenant, chevalier.

Canon ouvrit les yeux et fut aveuglé par la lumière. Il entendait de multiple voix mais n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient. Il avait affreusement mal à la tête et était incapable de faire un geste. Il referma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur les voix.

- Comment te sens-tu, Orphée ? demandait Shun.

- Aussi bien que possible… répondit Orphée d'une voix faible.

Canon ne parvient pas à écouter d'avantage. La douleur s'imposa à lui dans toute sa force. Il aurait crié s'il n'avait pas été si faible.

- Saga ! Je crois que ton frère se réveille ! dit la voix de Mû non loin de lui.

- Canon ! C'est moi, Saga !

Canon ouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui se tenait son portrait craché. Saga souris à son jumeau. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Saga ? dit Canon d'une voix mourante.

Sa voix ressemblait plus à un coassement et prononcé ce simple mot lui fut très difficile. Mais Canon ressenti quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, une chaleur qui lui parcourut tout le corps. Ses yeux se mirent à pleurer sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Et avant de retomber dans un sommeil réparateur, il entendit son frère lui parler :

- Tout ira bien maintenant, Canon…

Le médecin avait examiné de nouveaux les deux blessés. Orphée était en meilleure forme que Canon et se rétablirait vite. Mais la convalescence de Canon risquait d'être plus longue. Milo entra alors en coup de vent et cria :

- Personne n'a vu Taniel ?

- Non ! répondit Mû. Et en y réfléchissant, je me demande aussi où est passé Kiki !

Les discutions s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Chacun pensait la même chose. Si ces deux là étaient ensemble, on pouvait parier qu'une catastrophe allait arriver ! Elle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre. Un énorme bruit se fit entendre.

- Ça vient du chantier ! s'écria Hyôga.

Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la maison de la Vierge. Ils découvrirent alors Taniel et Kiki dans les restes de l'échafaudage. Une colonne était également tombée. Milo s'avança vers les deux apprentis et les pris chacun par l'oreille.

- Je veux même pas savoir ce qui c'est passé ! hurla-t-il. Je vais vous donner suffisamment de travail pour vous occuper au moins cent ans !

Milo regarda rapidement Mû. Ce dernier acquiesça à la demande muette du chevalier du Scorpion. Milo traîna les deux apprentis hors du temple suivis par Mû.

- Comme si mon temple n'était pas assez en ruine ! soupira Shaka.

Une semaine après leur arrivée, les deux chevaliers blessés avaient été mis au courant de la situation au Sanctuaire. Ils avaient aussi fait la connaissance des nouveaux novices ! Canon sentis sa migraine le reprendre après seulement 5 minutes passées avec Ethan. Heureusement, Aioros était arrivé et avait envoyé son disciple faire des exercices (c'était le seul moyen de le faire taire).

Taniel et Kiki avaient été désigné volontaires pour faire la vaisselle, le ménage, aider les ouvriers… Milo et Mû se concertaient encore pour trouver d'autres occupations aux deux garnements !

Dana s'était mis en tête de s'occuper de la timidité de Martin. Elle l'emmenait partout où elle allait et le faisait participer à ses discutions avec les personnes qu'elle rencontrait. Le faire parler aux ouvriers, aux gardes et aux autres novices n'avait pas été trop dur. Il arrivait à dire au moins un mot face à des chevaliers de Bronze ou d'Argent mais impossible de lui arracher le moindre son en présence des chevaliers d'Or ou divins.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! claironna Dana en entrant dans l'infirmerie. J'apporte le repas ! - Elle portait un plateau qu'elle déposa près d'Orphée.

- Merci ! Je meurs de faim ! s'exclama le chevalier.

- De rien ! - Elle se retourna vers la porte et cria - Martin ! Dépêche toi d'apporter son repas à Canon ! Il doit avoir faim.

Martin passa timidement la tête par la porte. Canon et Saga avaient cessé de discuter et le regardaient. Saga souris au garçon en signe d'encouragement. Martin entra alors dans la pièce et donna le plateau à Canon. Puis, il alla se réfugier près de Dana.

- Tiens ! Shun n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? demanda la jeune femme après avoir parcouru la pièce du regard.

- Hélas non ! soupira Orphée. Je dois avouer que je m'ennuis un peu !

- Moi aussi ! grogna Canon. Quand pourrons nous sortir d'ici ?

- Le médecin a dit 3 jours pour Orphée mais au moins 2 semaines pour toi !

- Pff !

- Allons Canon ! le gourmanda Saga. Dis-toi que tu as la chance d'être soigné par la plus gentille des infirmières !

- Ah ! Ça c'est gentil ! s'exclama Dana. Bien sûr, tu peux pas le voir à cause de mon masque, mais je suis rouge de confusion !

Quand Aldébaran entra dans la pièce, il trouva les chevaliers en train de rire. Quelques temps après, Dana et Martin sortirent de l'infirmerie avec les plateaux vides. La jeune femme était pensive.

- Dis-moi Martin, ça te dirais de fouiner un peu dans le Sanctuaire ?

- Tout seul ? demanda le garçon avec effrois.

- Mais non ! Avec moi ! ! Je voudrais chercher un objet et j'ai besoin d'aide !

- Oh ! D'accord ! On pourra demander de l'aide à Ethan, Kiki et Taniel aussi ! - Martin paraissait tout exciter.

- Pourquoi pas ! Je devrais pouvoir m'arranger avec leurs maîtres pour qu'ils me les confit un moment !

Trop heureux d'avoir quelques heures de repos, Milo, Mû et Aioros acceptèrent rapidement. Les quatre garçons fouillèrent alors le Sanctuaire de long en large avec Dana.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Hyôga en voyant les cinq apprentis courir en tout sens.

- Ils cherchent quelque chose mais Dana n'a pas voulu me dire quoi ! lui répondis Shiryu en haussant les épaules.

- Ça les occupe au moins ! De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- De Shun… Ses cauchemars ont recommencé.

- Je croyais qu'il allait mieux.

- Moi aussi ! Avec le retour de Canon et Orphée, il a commencé à espérer le retour de Seiya… comme nous tous !

- Ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'ils ont ressuscité ! Tout espoir n'est pas perdu !

- Je sais ! - Shiryu soupira - mais il semble tellement malheureux ! Il se faisait un devoir d'aller voir Orphée et Canon mais il n'y est pas aller aujourd'hui ! Il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre et refuse d'ouvrir à Ikki !

- Pourquoi ne pas défoncer la porte ?

- Ikki avait cette idée aussi mais June et moi l'en avons dissuadé ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va le faire aller mieux !

- June n'a pas réussit à le résonner non plus ?

- Il refuse de lui parler… Il refuse de parler à tout le monde !

- Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Shun de réagir de cette façon !

- Je sais ! Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

- On trouvera jamais !

Kiki s'était assis contre le mur de la pièce qu'ils exploraient. Cela faisait déjà deux heure qu'ils avaient commencé leurs recherches et ils étaient toujours bredouilles.

- Faut pas désespérer comme ça Kiki ! lança Ethan. Je suis sûr qu'il y en a ici !

- Bingo ! s'exclama Taniel en montrant triomphalement sa trouvaille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cinq novices entrèrent bruyamment dans l'infirmerie. Visiblement très content de lui, Taniel tendit une lyre à Orphée. Elle n'était pas de la première jeunesse mais le chevalier en fut très ému. Après avoir accordé l'instrument, il joua un air. Quelques personnes entrèrent pour écouter la mélodie. Quand il eut fini, il eut droit à des applaudissements. Dana se pencha vers lui et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. Orphée la regarda et souris en inclinant la tête.

Ikki commençait à perdre patience. Si cette porte ne s'ouvrait pas dans les 5 minutes, il la défonçait même si Shiryu et l'autre là… June, lui avaient dit de ne pas le faire. Il marchait de long en large devant la chambre de Shun en marmonnant un nombre impressionnant d'insultes.

June était partie à la recherche de Shiryu et de Hyôga pour leur demander d'essayer quelque chose. Il avait entendu ses sanglots étouffées par le masque qu'elle portait. En fin de compte, elle était gentille… pas très dégourdie mais gentille. Il regarda la porte de la chambre de Shun et marmonna de nouvelles insultes.

Pourtant l'état de Shun s'était améliorer. Il n'avait plus fait de cauchemars depuis la veille du retour des chevaliers d'or. En y repensant, il s'arrêta. Il avait ressenti une drôle d'impression cette nuit là… comme si quelqu'un était entrer dans l'esprit de son frère. Le fait qu'il utilise une technique pour entrer dans l'esprit de ses adversaires l'avait rendu assez sensible aux attaques de ce genre. Mais il n'avait rien fait pour protéger son frère comme si quelqu'un l'en avait empêché. Le cosmos était très faible, comme amoindrit par la distance mais il était sûr de l'avoir ressenti. De plus, il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans cette intrusion. Et depuis, Shun avait retrouvé son caractère doux d'autrefois.

Ikki secoua la tête. C'était la même impression qu'aux Enfers. Il était sûr que quelqu'un les avait guidés. Mais qui et pourquoi ?

Il frappa le mur avec son poing faisant un trou dedans. Cette fois, il en avait assez. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son frère et s'apprêta à la défoncer lorsqu'il entendit une mélodie. Il hésita un instant puis descendit dans la cours, sous les fenêtres de Shun et y trouva Orphée en train de jouer. June, Shiryu et Hyôga regardaient la fenêtre de Shun. Ikki fit de même et fut heureux d'y trouver son frère qui écoutait la musique. Le chevalier du Phénix n'écouta pas trop la mélodie mais quand Orphée eut fini, Shun sorti enfin de sa chambre et avait retrouvé le sourire. June se jeta alors à son cou.

L'homme a la cicatrice regardait distraitement le paysage près du Sanctuaire. Tout semblait bien se dérouler. Le vent vient caressé son visage et il ferma les yeux. Il respira intensément les senteurs de la mer. Il y avait des jours où son ancienne vie lui manquait.

Puis il ramena son esprit vers le présent. Il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Tout se passait bien et ils seraient bientôt près pour l'attaque du Sanctuaire. La résurrection des chevaliers d'or allait peut-être rendre leur tâche plus ardue… Peu importe.

L'homme fit un geste du bras et traversa la porte de lumière qui s'ouvrit. Il devait aller faire son rapport !

Jabu marchait un peu au hasard aux alentours du Sanctuaire, la tête baissée. Il se sentait encore une fois inutile. Les chevaliers étaient revenus des Enfers et Athéna ne semblait pas avoir besoin de lui. Il aurait dû partir avec les autres chevaliers de Bronze. Géki s'étaient joins au trois autres et ils étaient partis, avec l'accord de Saori, aux différents centres d'entraînements.

Jabu soupira. Il n'était pas un chevalier très fort. Il pouvait peut-être demander à un chevalier d'or de l'entraîner ? Jabu s'arrêta. C'était une bonne idée et au moins ça l'occuperait ! Il releva la tête en souriant. Il vit alors un éclair de lumière en haut d'une falaise. Intrigué, Jabu alla voir ce que c'était mais il ne trouva rien. Il devait avoir rêvé !

Il se retourna pour repartir et se cogna à Masque de Mort.

- Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Masque de Mort.

- Quoi ? grogna Jabu en se massant le nez.

- Cet éclair de lumière !


	6. Chapter 4

Warning: Les perso ne sont ni à moi ni à Elestre^^

Chapitre 4

Athéna regardait le Sanctuaire de la salle du Grand Pope. Plus le temps passait et plus elle était désespérée. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Canon et Orphée étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire et Seiya n'était toujours pas revenu. Peut-être ne reviendrait-il pas en fin de compte… Peut-être la personne qui avait ramené les autres chevaliers n'avait pas pu le ressusciter…

On frappa doucement à la porte. Arrachée à ses sombres pensées, Athéna alla s'asseoir sur le trône et demanda à la personne d'entrée. Lentement, le porte s'ouvrit lançant place à un frêle garçon aux cheveux blond cendré. Il regarda la déesse et déglutie avec effort. Athéna reconnus l'un des novices. Elle attendis patiemment que le garçon s'avance. Quand il fut enfin parvenu devant elle, il regarda la lettre qui était dans sa main et la tendis nerveusement à la déesse. Athéna pris la lettre et lui souris.

- Merci ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Martin… répondit le garçon d'une toute petite voix.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- 9 ans - sa voix était devenue encore plus faible.

Voyant le supplice que semblait vivre Martin, Athéna n'insista pas et le laissa partir. Il fit le chemin inverse plus rapidement puis ferma les portes derrière lui. La déesse regarda alors la lettre qu'il lui avait remise. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et lu le texte. Elle se releva l'air perplexe et alla vers la fenêtre puis soupira.

Martin recommença à respirer après avoir fermer les portes de la salle où se trouvait Athéna. Parler avec les chevaliers était déjà assez difficile mais avec une déesse ! Il aimait beaucoup sa présence mais sa timidité l'empêchait de parler à toute personne de cette dignité.

C'était encore une idée de Dana. Elle avait demandé à l'un des chevaliers divins, Shiryu, de le laisser porter la lettre à Athéna. Ils étaient tous de connivence, il en était sûr ! Sinon, pourquoi le chevalier avait accepté si facilement ? !

- Alors ! Tu vois que c'était pas si terrible !

- C'est toi qui le dit ! Dana, c'était vraiment pas gentil de ta part ! J'étais mort de peur !

- Elle ne mort pas pourtant ! dit une voix près de Dana.

Martin se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas vu le chevalier derrière Dana. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

- Je ne mors pas non plus ! dit Shiryu en lui souriant - mais Martin resta caché derrière Dana.

- C'est désespérant, soupira cette dernière. Il parle assez facilement à tout le monde sauf à ceux qui ont une certaine autorité !

- Ne le brusque pas trop, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant !

Martin regarda le jeune homme qui venait de parler. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus et il le regardait avec sympathie. Il le reconnut aussitôt : c'était un autre chevalier divin… Hyôga. Il se cacha un peu plus derrière Dana.

- On a l'air si effrayant que ça ? demanda Shun en souriant à Martin.

Le gamin était au supplice. Etre le centre d'intérêt de ces grands chevaliers le mettaient très mal à l'aise. Il osa tout de même lancer un regard autour de lui et découvrit avec horreur qu'en plus des chevaliers divins, les chevaliers d'or étaient aussi présent. Désespérément, il s'accrocha à Dana qui passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

- Vous lui faites peur ! Arrêter de le regarder comme ça ! s'écria l'un des chevaliers d'or.

Martin regarda de qui il s'agissait : c'était Aphrodite. Puis il cacha résolument son visage contre Dana.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir ! Je comprends mieux l'expression "se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère" bien que je ne sois pas sa mère et que je ne porte pas de jupes ! ! Bon courage pour votre réunion !

Le bras toujours posé autour de Martin, Dana se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Tu peux relever la tête ! Ils sont tous entrer dans la salle du grand Pope ! !

- C'est vrai ? - Martin avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter avec ça ! Mais il va bien falloir qu'un jour tu surmontes ta timidité ! Je serais pas toujours là ! Et puis, tu vas devenir chevalier !

- Je sais.

- Allez ! Viens ! On va se faire disputer : on est en retard ! !

Une nouvelle novice était arrivée. Elle s'appelait Astrid et venait d'un centre d'entraînement d'Italie. Elle ne parlait à personne et restait la plupart du temps à l'écart. Elle ne semblait pas timide, comme Martin, mais plutôt imbu de sa personne. Elle était d'ailleurs très forte et serait déjà devenue chevalier si elle ne se montrait pas si supérieure avec les autres.

Dana avait bien essayé de faire amie-amie avec elle car elle était les deux seules filles en noviciat mais Astrid se montrait encore plus froide avec la jeune femme.

Jabu avait commencé à s'entraîner avec Masque de Mort. Après quelques jours seulement, il regretta son idée : le chevalier d'or était loin d'être un tendre. Mais il sentait que cet entraînement était efficace. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'avant et avait même commencé à mettre au point une nouvelle attaque.

Les chevaliers d'acier avaient fait une démonstration de leur nouvelles armures. Les novices et les gardes avaient été très impressionnés mais les chevaliers d'or avaient fait remarquer le faible cosmos des trois garçons. Après réflexion, Athéna demanda à Shura s'il voulait bien entraîner ces chevaliers. Bien que réticent, le chevalier du Capricorne accepta devant l'insistance de sa déesse.

Athéna avait réunit ses chevaliers pour parler des résurrections successives. Elle avait fait porter des chaises et une grande table dans la pièce. Elle attendit que tous les chevaliers soient assis avant de commencer :

- J'aimerais parler de plusieurs points avec vous. Tout d'abord, je pense qu'une soirée pour fêter la fin des travaux de rénovation des maisons et le retour des chevaliers serait une bonne idée - elle parcouru l'assistance du regard. -Tous paraissaient d'accord - Bien ! voilà qui est réglé ! Le Grand Pope s'occupera des détails, poursuivie-t-elle en regardant Dohko.

- Avec plaisir ! répondit l'intéressé.

- Ensuite j'attend un visiteur dans deux semaines ! Il restera environ une semaine au Sanctuaire. Sera-t-il possible de préparer la fête pour qu'il puisse en profiter ?

- Euh… Certainement, princesse mais… Qui attendez-vous ?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt ! J'aimerai faire une réunion avec cette personne et tous les chevaliers ici présent… et ceux qui ne sont pas venus, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'Ikki n'était pas là.

- Je ferais en sorte que mon frère vienne, réplique aussitôt Shun en rougissant.

- Bien ! Lors de cette réunion, nous aborderons le point des résurrections spectaculaires auxquelles nous avons eu le droit. Mais j'aimerais que nous en parlions ensemble également. Quelqu'un souhaite commencer ?

La réunion n'avait pas apporter grand chose. Ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que quelqu'un était derrière tout ça mais son identité et ses motivations restaient obscures. Cela faisait plus de six mois que la guerre contre Hadès était finie et tous avaient fait une croix sur le retour de Seiya.

Dohko commença à faire une liste mentale de tout ce qu'il devait faire pour préparer la fête. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas qu'on s'adressait à lui :

- Dohko ! cria Aphrodite.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je te demandais si tu avais besoin d'un coup de main ?

- Ah ? Oui ! Avec plaisir ! !

- Alors, je viens vous aider aussi, dit Aldébaran avec son air jovial. J'ai pleins d'idées !

- Je crains le pire ! répliqua Shura.

Les préparatifs s'amorcèrent bien. Aldébaran voyait tout en grand et Dohko devait modérer ses élans mais certaines de ses idées méritaient qu'on les examine. Aphrodite, quant à lui, voulait mettre des roses partout et il avait commencé à se disputer à ce sujet avec le chevalier du Taureau.

Saga frappa à la porte.

- Entrez !

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, Canon ?

- Je suis plus en convalescence depuis deux mois ! Arrête de me demander ça comme si j'étais encore à l'infirmerie ! ! Ça va, merci - Saga souri et poursuivit :

- Athéna souhaiterait que tu sois présent à la prochaine réunion.

- Ça sera quand ?

- Dans deux semaines environ. Elle attend quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas qui !

- J'y serrais !

- Tu as encore fait ton rêve ?

- Ce n'était pas un rêve, Saga ! Je l'ai vraiment vu et elle m'a sauvé la vie !

- Athéna pense que quelqu'un nous a aidés à ressusciter… Tu devrais lui en parler !

- Peut-être… plus tard, dit Canon d'un ton vague.

Saga soupira. Il était lié par la promesse qu'il lui avait faite et ne pouvait pas en parler à Athéna de son propre chef. Il regarda pensivement son frère. Canon évita le regard scrutateur de son frère. Saga soupira de nouveau puis sorti de la chambre. Canon repensa à la jeune femme qu'il avait vue aux Enfers. Il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas le fruit de son imagination et encore moins un fantôme.

Mû travaillait depuis des mois dans sa maison à essayer de récupérer les armures d'or. Bien qu'Athéna ne lui aie rien demandé, il s'était fait un devoir de les ramener et de les réparer mais en vain. Les premiers temps, Kiki avait essayé de l'aider mais Mû lui avait demandé d'arrêter, exaspéré. Il décida tout de même de lui accorder un peu de temps pour son entraînement.

L'arrivée d'Orphée et de Canon l'avait fait revenir de Jamir où il effectuait des recherches dans les vieux manuscrits de son peuple. De toute façon, même sans cela, il n'avait rien trouvé. Tous les documents parlaient de la restauration des armures mais il n'y avait aucune mention sur la téléportation des armures ni sur leur création. Il était juste dit qu'Héphaïstos, le dieu forgeron, et ses aides avaient créé toutes les armures, aussi bien celles des chevaliers d'Athéna que les autres. Il était de nouveau penché sur un manuscrit quand Shaka interrompit sa lecture.

- Que fais-tu de si intéressant pour rester enfermé dans ton temple presque tous les jours ?

- Je cherche quelque chose, répondit Mû assez brutalement - Shaka haussa un sourcil. Mû soupira - Désolé ! J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau !

- Ce n'est rien ! Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Le moyen de récupérer les armures d'or !

- Je peux peut-être t'aider ? Je n'ai pas tes capacités en télékinésie mais je me débrouille.

Mû regarda le chevalier de la Vierge, surpris. Il était vrai qu'il gardait toujours les yeux fermés et qu'il restait souvent méditer dans son temple remis à neuf mais il avait quand même changer. Il aimait être avec les autres chevaliers d'or et avait même réussit à faire de l'humour. Mû souri.

- Avec plaisir !

Athéna récapitula les forces qu'elle avait à sa disposition en cas d'attaques : 4 chevaliers divins, douze chevaliers d'or, quatre chevaliers d'argent et 6 chevaliers de Bronze. Plus les 3 chevaliers d'Acier entraînés par Shura. 30 chevaliers ! C'était pas mal. Et du côté des novices, ça donnait quoi ? Marine, Shina et June entraînait 12 novices. Mû avait Kiki, Milo entraînait Taniel et Aioros s'occupait du bavard Ethan. Cela faisait peut-être 15 futurs chevaliers. Elle avait donc une quarantaine de chevaliers ! Sachant que contre les ennemis qu'ils avaient affrontés jusque là, 5 chevaliers de Bronze avaient suffit, ses forces étaient plus que suffisant.

Athéna soupira. Elle n'en était pas vraiment convaincue. Il manquait le chevalier qui redonnait espoir aux autres, celui qui n'abandonnait jamais… Sans lui, est ce qu'une quarantaine de chevaliers suffiront ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir tant qu'elle ne savait quel était leur ennemi ! Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi semblait-elle aussi persuadée que le Sanctuaire allait être attaqué ?

Camus et Milo avaient décidé de partir quelques jours loin du Sanctuaire. Après une discussion assez animée sur le lieu où ils allaient partir (Camus voulait un endroit froid et Milo préférait la chaleur), ils décidèrent de se rendre dans un endroit tempéré. Ils partirent donc pour la France car le fait que Camus soit français était pratique !

Une semaine avant la fête, ils partirent donc seuls sans rien dire à personne à part qu'ils partaient 2-3 jours. Ils prirent l'avion et atterrirent à Paris. Puis ils prirent le train et descendirent à Bordeaux.

- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi venir à Bordeaux en train alors qu'il y a un aéroport ?

- J'avais envi de voir Paris au moins une fois ! Toi, tu connais, t'es français !

- Ça veut rien dire ! Enfin ! Maintenant qu'on est arrivé à l'hôtel, quel est le programme ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je suis parti juste pour être tranquille quelques temps, loin de Taniel ! - L'impassible Camus ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire - Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Le lendemain, ils firent le tour de la ville puis le tour de la région assez rapidement puis d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se comporter comme des gens normaux et ils recommencèrent, plus lentement.

- Le coin est pas mal ! Mais j'espère qu'on va pas rester cent sept ans ici !

- Camus ! Profite ! Y'a du soleil ! Le paysage est reposant ! Et surtout, je suis loin de Taniel !

- Tu dis ça mais tu l'aimes bien au fond !

- Oui mais j'avais besoin de vacances quand même !

Camus regarda le couché de soleil se refléter dans l'eau du fleuve. Soudain, ils furent bousculer par un groupe d'enfants.

- Revenez ici tout de suite ! Je vais encore me faire gronder si vous vous perdez ! cria une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années qui les poursuivait.

- Essais de nous rattraper ! lui répondit l'un des gamins en se retournant.

Il ne vit pas la voiture qui fonçait sur lui. La jeune fille cria et les deux chevaliers se précipitèrent vers lui. Mais la voiture s'était arrêtée net. La jeune fille pris le garçon en pleurs dans ses bras. Les autres gamins étaient revenus sur leurs pas et les entourais.

Camus et Milo se regardèrent, septiques. Ils avaient tous les deux ressentis une cosmo-énergie.

- Ben, ça alors ? !

Les deux chevaliers regardèrent le chauffeur de la voiture. Celui-ci avait ouvert son capot et ils virent le moteur complètement fondu. Ils se retournèrent dans tous les sens, espérant découvrir la source de ce cosmos mais ne virent personne de suspect.

Dissimulé derrière la foule, l'homme soupira. C'était juste ! Suivre des chevaliers, qui plus est des chevaliers d'or, était déjà difficile mais maintenant qu'il avait utilisé son cosmos, ces deux-là allaient devenir méfiant ! Il avait agit par pur réflexe, sans réfléchir. Tant pis… Au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas vu ! Il se détourna et parti vers le centre ville. Après tout, ces deux chevaliers d'or ne faisaient rien d'intéressant. Il allait voir ce que mijotaient les autres.

L'homme à la cicatrice inspecta les forces du Sanctuaire. S'ils attaquaient à la date prévu, il aurait contre eux une trentaine d'adversaires… peut-être plus ! C'était pas mal mais loin d'être le nombre qu'ils espéraient ! Sur les 88 chevaliers d'Athéna, il y en avait 17 qui étaient mort pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire... 18 en comptant celui qui était mort aux Enfers. Sachant qu'une armure ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul propriétaire par génération, ils auraient au maximum 70 chevaliers contre eux ! Mais il était peu probable qu'Athéna puisse tous les réunir et les entraîner en si peu de temps.

Certains chevaliers étaient encore partis en vadrouille mais la fête qui avait été organisée les ferait revenir. Il releva la tête brusquement. Il venait de sentir un cosmos qui lui était familier. Ça venait de France. Il étouffa un juron. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse remarquer !

- Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? demanda-t-il par télépathie.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Un gamin était sur le point de se faire renverser…

- Je vois ! Encore ce réflexe ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais en France ?

- Je suivais deux chevaliers d'or !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je voulais savoir si ma méthode de filature était au point !

- Le verdict ?

- Pas mal… Ils n'ont pas du tout sentit ma présence !

- C'est déjà ça ! Gany risque de ne pas être content de ton intervention ! Tu vas ruiner son merveilleux plan !

- Quel dommage ! Bon, on se retrouve au Temple !

- A toute suite !

Il leva le bras pour créer la porte de lumière puis parut hésiter. La dernière fois, il avait été imprudent et deux des chevaliers avait vu la lumière. Il vérifia scrupuleusement les alentours. Bon, cette fois, il n'y avait personne. Il fit un geste de la main et la porte apparut. Il s'y engouffra.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Camus et Milo contactèrent immédiatement Athéna. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient ressentis un cosmos complètement étranger et qu'ils n'avaient pas pu en déterminer l'origine. Saori se montra plutôt inquiète par cette nouvelle. Elle leur demanda de rentrer le plus vite possible au Sanctuaire. Ils étaient tous les deux un peu déçut. Ils firent leur bagages et prirent l'avion privé de la fondation Graad que Saori avait mit à leur disposition. Même si leurs vacances avaient été interrompus, ils avaient pu en profiter un peu.

Quand ils descendirent de l'avion, ils virent Shura qui les attendait. Ce dernier se tenait le tibia et sautait à cloche-pied!

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? demanda Camus.

- Une petite erreur d'interprétation!

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait?

- J'ai dis quelque chose qui lui a pas plus!

Shura désigna du menton une silhouette adossée au mur, les bras croisés.

- Dana! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? s'écria Milo en s'approchant d'elle

La jeune femme s'était redressé et sans plus d'explications, elle donna un coup de pied dans le tibia du chevalier. Elle se dirigea vers Camus.

- Eh! J'ai rien fais, moi! dit ce dernier à toute vitesse en s'écartant de Dana.

- Moi non plus! grogna Milo en se tenant le tibia.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis?

- J'ai juste dit quelle était encore la plus vieille car la nouvelle novice n'a que 13 ans! dit Shura.

- Très diplomatique!

- Merci!

En entendant les paroles de Shura, Dana se retourna vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'autre tibia.

Saori donnait l'impression de redouter quelque chose et plus le temps passait plus sa nervosité atteignait ses chevaliers.

Il ne restait que quatre jours avant la fête et le visiteur d'Athéna arrivait dans deux jours. Les préparatifs étaient presque finis et Dohko était plutôt satisfait. Il regarda la liste de tout ce qu'il restait à faire et soupira de contentement. Il n'était pas habitué à préparer des fêtes mais avec l'aide d'Aldébaran et d'Aphrodite, il s'en était bien tiré et Athéna semblait satisfaite.

Pourtant, ça n'avait pas été de tout repos. Surtout les disputes entre les deux chevaliers d'or. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Aphrodite soit aussi têtu. Et le fait qu'Aldé le soit aussi n'avait rien arrangé. En fin de compte, ils avaient réussit à se mettre d'accord. Aphrodite décorait la piste de danse et Aldé s'occupait du buffet. Le chevalier du Taureau avait insisté pour qu'il y ait un feu d'artifices. Aphrodite ne s'en était pas mêlé, occuper à faire des guirlandes de fleurs. Après plusieurs jours de harcèlement, Dohko avait fini pas accepter, à condition que cela ne soit pas trop haut car ils étaient tout de même près d'Athènes.

Dohko releva la tête en entendant la voix de Mû.

- Je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie!

- Ce n'est pas certain! Le morceau qu'on a ramené peut venir de n'importe quoi! lui répondit Shaka avec calme.

- Ne sois pas défaitiste! C'est plus que ce que j'ai pu avoir depuis - Mû s'arrêta en voyant Dohko.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux? demanda le Grand Pope.

- Euh Et bien

- On essais de ramener les armures d'or des Enfers, répondit Shaka - Mû regarda le chevalier de la Vierge, contrarié - Je ne vois pas pourquoi on le cacherait!

- C'est une bonne idée! approuva Dohko. Ça donne quoi?

- Pas grand chose! On a ramené quelque chose mais on ne sait pas trop si ça vient d'une armure d'or, répondit Mû de mauvaise grâce.

- C'est mieux que rien! Vous êtes les spécialistes de ce genre de chose! - Dohko sourit à Mû - Mais j'aimerai être tenu au courant, si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

- Non! répondit le chevalier du Bélier, tout penaud. Je voulais juste te prévenir après avoir eu des résultats plus probants!

Le sol se fendit en deux faisant volé des débris de pierre autour de la jeune femme.

- Elle est plus douée que toi!

- Merci Martin! C'est très gentil de ta part! dit Dana d'une voix contrite.

- De rien! Au moins elle, elle arrive à casser quelque chose avec son cosmos! répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire.

- Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des amis! Bon! C'est à mon tour! Je vais aller me faire ridiculiser par Astrid!

Dana s'avança. Elle se concentra de son mieux pour appeler son cosmos puis frappa le sol. La seule chose qu'elle réussit à faire, c'est se faire mal à la main. Marine soupira et essaya de lui expliquer pour l'énième fois l'origine du cosmos. Toujours attentive, Dana essaya de nouveau sans grand résultat.

- Je suis vraiment pas douée, marmonna Dana en regardant Astrid réussir ce qu'on lui demandait.

- Tu ne te concentres pas assez, intervient Marine. Tu vas te battre contre Astrid. Peut-être qu'un combat réel te permettra de réveiller ton cosmos.

Astrid regarda la jeune femme se placer devant elle. Dana était vraiment nulle. Se battre contre elle n'avait rien de glorieux mais au moins, ça la défoulerait. Elle se mit en position de combat et attendit le signal de Marine. Le chevalier de l'Aigle regarda le combat avec découragement.

- Dana a l'air complètement dépassé, remarqua Aiolia.

- Oui! Je ne trouve pas un moyen de réveiller son cosmos. Je suis sûre qu'elle en est capable mais on dirait qu'elle fait un blocage Je n'ai pas eu autant de difficultés avec Seiya

Le chevalier du Lion posa une main sur l'épaule de Marine. Ils évitaient les démonstrations sentimentales devant les novices. Dana fut projetée à terre. Marine arrêta le combat. Elle aida Dana à se relever et lui expliqua une nouvelle fois ce qui n'allait pas. Astrid écouta ce que le chevalier d'Argent voulait d'elle.

Canon était adossé au mur non loin de là. Il regarda les novices s'entraîner d'un air songeur.

Les chevaliers attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée du mystérieux visiteur. Athéna semblait sereine. Elle portait une robe blanche brodée de fils doré et avait particulièrement soigné sa coiffure.

La voiture s'arrêta devant le groupe parfaitement aligné. La portière avant s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux cheveux lavandes descendit. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et un grand jeune homme sorti de la voiture. Athéna alla à sa rencontre.

- Julian, je suis ravie de te revoir ou devrais-je dire Poséidon?

- Pour l'instant c'est Julian! Je suis également ravi de te revoir Saori! Poséidon et moi avons eu une petite discussion. Il m'a tout expliqué - Il parcourut les chevaliers des yeux - Il s'est passé des choses plus qu'étrange ici!

Julian offrit son bras à Athéna et ils pénétrèrent dans le Sanctuaire.

- Je suis heureux de te retrouver en pleine forme, Sorrento! - Le jeune homme aux cheveux lavande s'arrêta et regarda son interlocuteur.

- Canon! Je te croyais mort?!

- Désolé de te décevoir!

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Je me suis racheté une conduite.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard un instant puis Sorrento souri et tendit la main à Canon. Ils se serrèrent la main.

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, Canon!

- Maître! Je vous assure que j'ai pas fait exprès!

- Je veux pas le savoir! rugit Milo en tenant son disciple par l'oreille.

Sorrento regarda le spectacle les yeux écarquillés. Il brossa la poussière qui était tombé sur lui quand une des colonnes décoratives de la fête était tombée. Il se retourna vers Canon.

- C'est toujours aussi animé ici?!

- Oh oui! Taniel est un maître dans l'art de faire des bêtises!

- Ça promet!

La fête organisée par Athéna avait lieu ce soir là. Aphrodite regarda la colonne, contrarié. La guirlande de fleurs s'était cassée dans la chute et il allait devoir en refaire une. Il alla chercher Aldébaran pour qu'il redresse la colonne. Les préparatifs de dernières minutes absorbaient tout le monde et les novices n'avaient pas entraînement.

Bien qu'elle fasse beaucoup d'efforts, Dana ne semblait pas avoir réussi à amadouer Astrid qui gardait ses distances avec tout le monde.

- Sorrento! cria Shun.

- Oui?

- J'aimerai te présenter Orphée! C'est un excellent musicien et j'ai pensé que vous pourriez jouer quelque chose ensemble ce soir!

- Je ne sais pas si on va trouvé une mélodie pour flûte et lyre! répliqua Orphée en souriant à Sorrento.

- On pourra toujours improviser! répliqua Sorrento. C'est une très bonne idée Shun!

La fête commença enfin. Le repas était excellent et la musique aussi. Tout le monde s'amusait beaucoup. Sorrento et Orphée avaient réussi à jouer une très belle mélodie en mélangeant le son de leurs instruments à la perfection. Dohko avait proscrit l'alcool de la fête car il estimait que beaucoup des chevaliers étaient encore trop jeune.

Athéna avait préféré repousser la réunion le surlendemain pour permettre à tout le monde de se reposer.

- Shiryu! Tu n'as pas vu Dana?

- Non pourquoi Hyôga?

- Je cherche une partenaire pour danser!

- Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à la nouvelle Astrid?

- Je ne la trouve pas non plus! Tu me prêtes Shunrei?

- Pas question!

- Bon, je vais demander à Shun de me prêter June

Lorsque le nuit fut complète, Aldébaran lança le feu d'artifices. Le chevalier d'or n'était pas satisfait du résultat mais Dohko avait été intraitable sur certains points comme la hauteur des gerbes. Il avait dû reconnaître qu'étant assez près d'Athènes, il ne fallait pas trop attirer l'attention. Mais Aldébaran était déçut même si l'effet était très impressionnant. Soudain, les chevaliers virent une immense gerbe dorée dans le ciel.

- Aldé! J'avais dit discret! cria Dohko.

- Mais j'y suis pour rien moi!

Un énorme cosmos se fit alors sentir. Instinctivement les chevaliers augmentèrent leur propre cosmos. La gerbe se fit plus grosse et la boule lumineuse se posa délicatement au centre de la piste de danse. La lumière se fit plus forte et tous furent obligé de s'abriter les yeux. Puis, la lumière disparu. Les chevaliers regardèrent ce qui s'était posé. Ils restèrent tous pétrifier. Au milieu de la piste était allongé le chevalier de l'espoir, Seiya.

Tout le Sanctuaire était en effervescence. Le retour tant attendu de Seiya semblait avoir donné du tonus à tout le monde. Les chevaliers d'or avaient dû empêcher l'entrée à l'infirmerie d'un grand nombre de personnes. Appelé une nouvelle fois, le médecin de la fondation Graad examina le chevalier inconscient. Après quelques minutes qui parut une éternité à toute l'assistance, le médecin avoua que son cas était assez sérieux.

- Il est pas un peu pessimiste ce doc? dit Dana en se penchant sur Seiya.

- Dana?! Par où es-tu entrée? demandèrent à l'unisson Hyôga et Shun.

- Par la porte! Bon allez! Tout le monde dehors! Il a besoin de repos!

- Mais, il est inconscient! fit remarquer Shiryu.

- Et alors? Y'a trop de monde ici! Le médecin et, à la limite, Athéna sont suffisants.

- "A la limite"?! nota Saori. Passons! Elle a raison! Tout le monde dehors.

Les chevaliers présents au chevet de Seiya sortirent donc en traînant des pieds. Ethan, qui n'avait pas réussi à entrer était tout excité. Aioros avait abandonné l'idée de le calmer par des exercices et le laissait harceler l'assistance. Le plus à plaindre fut Sorrento qui, ne sachant pas à qui il avait affaire, répondit à ses questions. Au bout de dix minutes, il chercha désespérément de l'aide mais tout le monde s'était subitement éloigné.

Les chevaliers de Bronze et les chevaliers divins ainsi que Marine et Shina attendaient à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Les chevaliers d'or, quant à eux, essayèrent de s'occuper de leur mieux. Dana avait emmené les novices dans le coliséum. Ils avaient trouvé un coin d'ombre et discutaient entre eux.

- C'est qui le chevalier qui est arrivé hier? demanda Martin.

- C'est Seiya! répondit Kiki. Le chevalier de Bronze de Pégase enfin, maintenant c'est un chevalier divin! C'est le plus puissant des chevaliers d'Athéna!

- Plus puissant que les chevaliers d'or?

- Je pense bien! Il s'est opposé à beaucoup de dieux et est toujours sorti vainqueur!

Les novices étaient très impressionnés. Ils posèrent tous des questions et, très fière de connaître personnellement le chevalier, Kiki leur raconta les exploits de Seiya.

Deux jours plus tard, Seika et Miho descendirent de l'avion privé qui les amenaient du Japon. A peine arrivées au Sanctuaire, elles demandèrent à voir Seiya. A tour de rôle, elles restèrent à son chevet, défendant efficacement l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Julian prit congé de Saori peu de temps après. Il était évident que personne n'avait la tête à faire une réunion pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, Poséidon ne s'était manifesté qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée et il ne semblait pas comprendre plus qu'Athéna. Et puis, il avait des affaires urgentes à régler pour sa société. Il parti donc avec Sorrento en promettant à Athéna de revenir bientôt.

Les novices s'étaient regroupés dans un coin du coliséum. Shina et Marine n'avaient pas la tête à les entraîner et ils faisaient un peu ce qu'ils voulaient depuis le retour de Seiya. Ce jour là, ils étaient tous particulièrement excités. Ils s'étaient installés en cercle autour de Dana et parlaient tous avec animation.

Sans essayer de s'intégrer au groupe, Astrid s'entraînait dans son coin. Les autres novices, qui en avaient été froissé au début, n'y faisait plus attention. Ils ignoraient la jeune femme même si Dana n'approuvait pas sa mise à l'écart.

- C'est pas croyable qu'elles nous interdisent l'entrée de l'infirmerie, s'écria Hyôga. C'est notre frère après tout!

- Calme-toi! De toute façon, on ne peut pas faire grand chose! répliqua Shiryu.

- Regardez! On dirait que les novices préparent quelques chose! fit remarquer Shun.

- Allons voir, proposa Ikki.

En s'approchant, les quatre amis virent l'objet de l'attention des novices : Dana tenait dans ses bras un berger allemand de quelques mois.

- Où vous l'avez trouvé? demanda Shun, ravi. Il est adorable! - Shun s'approcha et caressa le chien - Comment il s'appelle?

- On était en train d'en discuter! répondit Kiki.

- De toute façon, c'est Martin qui l'a trouvé, c'est lui qui décide! répliqua Dana.

Martin avait fixé son attention sur le chien et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de la présence des chevaliers divins. Il semblait très pensif puis il se redressa, tout sourire.

- J'ai trouvé! On va l'appeler Filou!

Après un petit moment de réflexion, toute l'assistance approuva le choix de Martin. Le garçon sembla réfléchir encore une fois puis il regarda Shun. Il dû faire un grand effort sur lui pour réussir à parler au chevalier.

- Vous croyez que je pourrais donner Filou au chevalier de Pégase?

Les chevaliers divins étaient surpris mais également heureux de sa proposition. Ils le félicitèrent au point de faire rougir le gamin qui alla se réfugier près de Dana.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

- Beurk ! C'est pas bon ! !

- Ne fait pas l'enfant, Seiya et mange ! le réprimanda Seika.

Après trois mois d'alitement, le chevalier Pégase était presque totalement remis. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'autorisation de sortir de la part de ses gardiennes ce qui le rendait un peu grognon. Mais la présence de Filou le réconfortait. Le chien restait la plupart du temps aux pieds du chevalier et les protestations de Seika et de Miho n'avaient rien changé. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en coup de vent. Dana entra comme une tornade et inspecta l'infirmerie.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites vous ici ? demanda Seika abruptement.

- Désolée mais j'essais de prévenir une catastrophe ! - Milo entra à son tour.

- Il est pas là ? demanda-t-il à la novice.

- On dirait pas ! Je crains le pire !

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda avidement Seiya.

A ce moment précis, un énorme bruit se fit entendre et une partie du plafond s'effondra. Filou se mit à aboyer mais Seiya réussit à le calmer.

- Eclaircis toi les cordes vocales, je crois que tu vas en avoir besoin ! fit remarquer Dana à Milo.

Ce dernier soupira et se dirigea vers Taniel qui se trouvait au milieu des débris du plafond. Puis sans un mot, il prit fermement l'oreille de son élève et l'entraîna vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Seika regarda la scène, étonnée puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le repas de Seiya. Celui-ci était couvert de poussières.

- On dirait que ton repas est terminé ! nota Dana.

- Quelle chance !

- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt ! Je vais en chercher à la cuisine ! dit Seika en se levant.

Seiya se mis à bougonner. Il regarda sa s ur partir. Puis il tourna la tête vers le désastre de Taniel et il éclata de rire.

Seika était paniquée. Lorsqu'elle était revenue à l'infirmerie, il n'y avait plus personne. Immédiatement, elle était allée voir les amis de son frère et les recherches avaient commencé. Ils le trouvèrent en pleine discussion avec les novices, Filou couché à ses pieds.

- Très bien ! Alors comment t'es revenu sur Terre ? demanda Ethan.

- Grâce à la petite sourie !

- La petite sourie ? C'est n'importe quoi !

- Il a raison Seiya ! C'est l'elfe qui t'as ramené ! intervient Dana.

- Non, non ! Il était crevé après toutes les résurrections qu'il a fais alors il a demandé à la petite sourie de faire le boulot ! C'est la raison pour laquelle mon arrivée fut moins bruyante mais plus spectaculaire !

Ethan était éc uré ! A chacune de ses questions, Seiya sortait une histoire à dormir debout. Par certains côtés, il était pire que Dana. Martin était niché sur les genoux du chevalier divin et plaisantait avec les autres sans paraître le moins du monde gêné !

- On dirait que tu vas mieux !

- Shiryu ! Ça me fait rudement plaisir de te voir !

- Et moi donc ! !

Seiya posa Martin à terre et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Puis il se précipita vers son frère et, sans plus de cérémonie, il l'embrassa. Ses autres frères se joignirent aux embrassades, même Ikki ! Filou était tout existé et sautait autour du groupe en secouant la queue. Bien qu'elle fut fâchée, Seika décida de laisser passer et regarda les émouvantes retrouvailles.

Après ça, Seiya refusa catégoriquement de retourner à l'infirmerie qui, d'ailleurs, avait un trou au plafond. Il n'accepta plus qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il mangeait avec ses frères et s'amusait comme le gamin qu'il savait être, son chien sur les talons. Il était devenu la coqueluche des novices et même Martin le suivait partout.

Après un autre mois, il partit au Japon avec ses infirmières ainsi que Shun et June, et bien sûr, Filou. Les autres chevaliers en avaient profité pour partir sur leur lieu de repos respectif et le Sanctuaire était presque désert.

Seiya regardait les livres, l'air pensif. Il avait entraîné Shun au centre ville et faisait les magasins. Le chevalier d'Andromède était heureux d'être avec son frère et avait accepté de l'accompagner sans chercher à comprendre. Seiya pris l'un des livres et regarda la couverture. Il demanda au vendeur s'il existait en anglais.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

- Je veux faire un cadeau mais il comprend pas le japonais ! Alors je cherche une version en anglais !

- Pourquoi ne pas aller en Angleterre ou aux USA ? - Seiya se frappa le front.

- Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé avant ? !

Ils firent un rapide aller-retour aux Etats-Unis. Seiya avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et avait payer avec une des cartes de crédit de la fondation Graad.

- C'est quand même bien d'être un chevalier ! On peut aller d'un point à un autre en un temps record ! s'exclama Seiya.

- Oui ! C'est pour qui ce cadeau ?

- Tu verras bien !

Le lendemain, ils repartirent pour le Sanctuaire pour assister à la réunion prévu depuis plusieurs mois.

Julian était arrivé depuis deux jours et avait accompagné Saori à l'aéroport pour accueillir Seiya et ses amis. A peine arrivé au Sanctuaire, Seiya se dirigea vers le coliséum. Tous le suivirent, intrigués. Les novices étaient en train de s'entraîner et, comme d'habitude, Dana se faisait battre par Astrid.

- Aïe ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle adore me ridiculiser, dit-elle en laissant sa place à un autre novice. Salut Seiya ! Alors ? T'as trouvé ?

- Oui ! J'ai été aux USA pour en trouver un en anglais !

- Super ! Après l'entraînement, j'irais chercher les autres et on lui donnera !

- OK ! - Seiya parut réfléchir - Tu m'as pas l'air très douée ! dit-il en désignant les novices qui s'entraînaient.

- Du balai ! s'exclama Dana

Seiya évita la pierre qu'elle lui lança et parti en direction de ses amis en riant. Il ignora les regards intrigués de ses frères et suivit Athéna qui se dirigea déjà vers les maisons du zodiaque. Shiryu et Hyôga échangèrent un regard septique.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Ethan.

- C'est vrai ça ! Tu nous as rien dit ! renchérit Kiki.

- En tout cas, moi, j'ai rien fait ! se défendit Taniel.

- Vous perdez votre temps, elle dira rien, soupira Martin

Dana s'était assise sur les marches menant à la maison du bélier. Les quatre garçons avaient beau la pressée de questions, celle-ci ne disait rien.

- Regardez ! Voilà Astrid ! s'exclama Kiki.

- Elle est bizarre cette fille ! remarqua Ethan. Elle parle à personne et on dirait même qu'elle nous évite. Et puis, après l'entraînement, elle disparaît on ne sait où

- C'est vrai ! ajouta Martin. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle est forte !

A ce moment là, les chevaliers divins et quelques chevaliers d'or descendirent de la maison du Bélier. En les entendant, Dana se leva et se retourna pour leur faire face. Comme à son habitude, Martin se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Seiya dégringola l'escalier suivi de Filou et sauta les cinq dernières marches. Il tenait un paquet dans la main. Il s'approcha de Dana et s'accroupis auprès de Martin.

- Joyeux anniversaire Martin !

Le garçon regarda Seiya puis Dana et enfin le paquet que lui tendait le chevalier. Il le prit, les mains tremblantes et défit le paquet. Il en sortit un livre d'Astronomie. Il le regarda quelques instant puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il se mit à sangloter. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait un cadeau pour son anniversaire. Dana le pris dans ses bras et Seiya lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un bon sourire.

La réunion n'était pas encore commencée. Les chevaliers discutaient entre eux en attendant les retardataires. On frappa à la porte puis doucement elle s'ouvrit et Seiya passa la tête dans l'embrasure. Saori lui lança un regard dur. Seiya eut un rire nerveux puis entra dans la pièce suivit de Filou. Shun avait réussit à amener Ikki avec lui. Athéna regarda les chevaliers présents et fronça les sourcils. Il en manquait encore un. Saga l'avait également remarqué : Canon n'était pas encore arrivé. Il trouvait que le comportement de son jumeau était très bizarre depuis quelques temps.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Canon entra. Il alla s'asseoir près de son frère sans un mot d'excuse pour son retard et attendit le début de la réunion. Saori le regarda, contrariée puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Julian. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête : la réunion pouvait commencer. En plus des chevaliers d'or et des chevaliers divins, Sorrento, Canon, Orphée, Marine et Shina étaient également présents. Athéna prit la parole :

- Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer. - Elle fit une pause et regarda brièvement Seiya et Canon - Je vais d'abord faire un rapide rappel des faits étranges qui se sont passées depuis la fin de la guerre sainte. Tout d'abord, les chevaliers divins et moi-même sommes sortis assez facilement des Enfers et nous nous sommes retrouvés très près du Sanctuaire. Ensuite, deux mois plus tard, une étrange tempête s'est abattue sur le Sanctuaire. Il est évident que quelqu'un en est responsable puisqu'on a tous ressentis un cosmos. Un mois après, les chevaliers d'or sont revenus assez bruyamment dans des faisceaux lumineux. Quelques temps après, c'est au tour de Canon et d'Orphée de revenir dans les mêmes conditions. Ensuite, il y a eu cette histoire de rayon de lumière vu par Masque de Mort et Jabu. Puis environ cinq mois après, Seiya revient à son tour mais cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas de bruit assourdissant et au lieu d'un faisceau, c'est une espèce de sphère de lumière qui entourait le corps de Seiya. De plus, tout le monde a ressenti un énorme cosmos à ce moment là ! - Elle regarda les chevaliers présent et ajouta - Est-ce qu'il y a des remarques ?

- Ces cosmos, commença Dohko, ils nous étaient à tous complètement inconnus

- Moi, j'en ai déjà rencontré un, celui qui a accompagné le retour de Seiya - tout le monde se tourna vers Ikki - c'était la veille du jour où sont revenus les chevaliers d'or...

- Tu l'as ressenti ici ? Au Sanctuaire ? demanda Seiya.

- Oui ! Mais il n'était pas aussi puissant - Ikki s'interrompit.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ce jour là ? demanda Shaka.

- Rien de particulier, répondit Shina.

- Si ! Shun n'a pas fait de cauchemars répliqua Ikki.

- Hein ?

- C'était une attaque mentale mais je n'ai ressenti aucune mauvaise intention. De plus, j'ai l'impression que la personne qui a agit sur l'esprit de Shun savait que je veillais car elle m'a empêché d'intervenir.

- Tu sais d'où venait ce cosmos ? demanda Dohko.

- Il semblait très lointain

Les chevaliers commencèrent à parler tous en même temps. Athéna réussis à ramener le calme. Deux questions revenaient souvent : qui et pourquoi ? Personne n'avait de réponse. Le silence retomba. Milo se racla la gorge.

- Il y a aussi ce cosmos qu'on a sentit lors de notre voyage

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Athéna.

- Aucune idée de sa provenance Mais ce n'était pas le même que dans le cas de Seiya et Shun ni de celui de la tempête

- Tout ça ne nous mène pas loin, remarqua Julian.

Le silence s'installa. Mû tenait le morceau d'armure qu'il avait ramené des Enfers avec Shaka. Dohko lui avait demandé d'en parler au cours de cette réunion. Il le regarda brièvement. Il était peut-être temps d'en parler. Il regarda Dohko qui acquiesça de la tête.

- Il y a un autre point qui doit être abordé, commença le chevalier de la Balance. Celui de nos armures qui sont restée aux Enfers. Mû ?

Mû se leva, inspira profondément et commença :

- Il y a déjà quelques mois que j'essais de téléporter les armures des Enfers mais sans succès ! Avec l'aide de Shaka, j'ai

Mû s'interrompis. Le morceau de métal était devenus brûlant. Surprit, Mû lâcha morceau de métal qui tomba à terre se mit à luire. Saga et Aphrodite qui étaient à côté de lui se levèrent d'un bond et regardèrent la lumière, surpris.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ! demanda Dohko.

Un bruit de tonnerre se fit entendre. A l'extérieur, des éclairs fusaient dans tous les sens. Soudain, le plafond de la salle s'effondra et une quinzaine de bulle dorée descendirent du ciel.

- Ça faisait comme ça quand je suis revenue ? demanda Seiya bouche bée

- Presque ! Il n'y avait pas d'orage et on a ressenti un grand cosmos ! lui répondit Shiryu. Mais qui ça peut bien être ?

Les bulles se posèrent sur la table du conseil puis elles s'évanouirent pour laisser place à quatorze armures : douze en or, une en argent et une armure divine. Un cosmos se fit sentir et le morceau de métal de Mû s'éleva et vint se fixer sur l'armure d'or du Capricorne. Les chevaliers restèrent un instant interloqué.

- C'était encore un autre cosmos, dit alors Ikki. C'est le quatrième !

- On dirait que nos amis aiment se faire remarquer constata Masque de Mort.

- Et aussi qu'on fasse des travaux ! ajouta Aldébaran en regardant le plafond.

L'homme à la cicatrice regarda le ciel se couvrir à une vitesse incroyable. Les éclairs fusèrent de tous les côtés et la pluie commença à tomber drue. Mais il n'en était pas gêné. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Le temps est exécrable ! On ne sait plus comment s'habiller ! dit une voix derrière lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Un homme au cheveux châtains s'approcha. Il regarda l'entrée du Sanctuaire puis le ciel, les yeux pétillant d'intérêt. Puis il regarda son ami et sourit.

- Tous les chevaliers d'or sont là alors je peux plus m'amuser à les suivre ! Je viens aux nouvelles !

- A ton avis, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- Il pleut et il a des éclairs à mon avis, c'est un orage !

- Oh que c'est drôle ! Ne me dit pas des évidences, ça m'agace !

- Je sais !

- Alors, pourquoi cet orage ?

- Je crois que c'est une histoire de pression atmosphérique qui

- Iphy !

- Ok ! J'arrête ! A mon avis, le blondinet veut se faire remarquer !

- C'est pas dans ses habitudes pourtant...

- Je sais pas d'où ça lui vient, répondit son compagnon en haussant les épaules.

L'homme à la cicatrice appela la porte de lumière et s'y engouffra. Son ami continua de regarder l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Il était impatient d'attaquer !

Une main sortie de la porte de lumière, toujours ouverte et l'attrapa pour l'attirer à l'intérieur.

Saori tournait en rond dans la salle du grand Pope, la tête en ébullition. Julian la regardait, amusé, mais s'abstint de lui parler.

- Arrête de tourner comme ça Saori ! Tu me donnes le tournis ! s'exclama Seiya.

- J'aimerai savoir ce que tout ça signifie !

- C'est pas en me donnant le tournis que t'y arriveras !

Athéna s'arrêta et regarda le chevalier. Puis elle se mit à rire et alla s'asseoir sur le trône.

Bon, je suppose qu'il faut faire réparer le plafond de cette salle ! soupira-t-elle.


	9. Chapter 7

Warning: Les perso ne sont ni à moi ni à Elestre^^

Chapitre 7

Deux semaines après la réunion, tout était redevenu calme au Sanctuaire. Mû avait examiné les armures et était impressionné par leur état. Leur forme avait légèrement changé et leur éclat était plus brillant qu'avant. Il cherchait à comprendre comment ces armures avaient pu être réparée sans le sang des chevaliers d'or… Il lui fallut quelques jours d'examen minutieux avant d'admettre qu'elles étaient parfaites et n'avaient besoin d'aucune retouche.

Seiya était le seul qui ne semblait pas troublé. Il s'était improvisé maître de Martin qui était devenu moins timide avec les chevaliers divins… mais uniquement quand Seiya était présent. Dana continuait de se faire battre par Astrid jusqu'à ce que Shina décide de ne plus entraîner les deux jeunes filles ensembles, au grand soulagement de Dana.

- J'y comprends vraiment rien ! explosa Hyôga.

- Calme-toi ! Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver !

- Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme Seiya ?

- Je me dis que si nos "amis" avaient eu de mauvaises intentions, ils nous auraient pas ramenés au Sanctuaire. Et puis, je suis bien content que tout le monde aille bien ! Alors s'ils veulent faire des cachotteries, c'est leur problème ! !

- C'est sûr, vu comme ça…

Seiya regarda son frère et souri. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il avait décidé de profiter au maximum de la paix enfin revenue. Il regrettait seulement ne pas pouvoir être avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait en même temps. Il regarda les novices. A part Dana, Ethan, Taniel et Martin, les autres semblaient plutôt effacés. On lui avait dit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans les deux semaines qui avaient suivit la fin de la guerre contre Hadès. Kiki s'était joint à eux rapidement. Selon lui, tout reposait sur la personnalité de Dana. Cette petite bonne femme aimait se mêler de tout et n'était pas timide pour deux sous. Elle avait fait rapidement la conquête du Sanctuaire et même Athéna l'appréciait. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'était vraiment pas douée pour le combat. Son cosmos était assez faible et très instable. Au contraire, Astrid était très douée mais pas sociable du tout. La voix de Shiryu le tira de ses réflexions :

- Dis-moi, Shun, tu n'as rien ressenti de spécial le jour où Ikki a senti le cosmos pour la première fois ?

- Non… Je me rappelle que quand je me suis levé, j'étais calme et en paix.

- J'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'il a fait ! lança Ikki

- Il n 'y a pas un moyen de le savoir ? demanda Hyôga.

- Mm… Peut-être… Mais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Ikki, quoique se soit, je suis d'accord, répondit Shun. Je te fais confiance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Ikki ? - Les cinq chevaliers sursautèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme.

- Tu nous espionne Dana ? demanda Seiya, amusé.

- C'est une seconde nature chez moi ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ?

Ikki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mais ne répondit pas pour autant. Dana insista un peu mais voyant qu'Ikki ne dirait rien, elle repartit vers les autres novices en marmonnant. Les cinq chevaliers divins éclatèrent de rire.

Ikki les avait fait venir dans la maison des Gémeaux. Saga était également présent. L'idée d'Ikki était de projeter l'Illusion du Phénix sur son frère mais juste pour faire resurgir des souvenirs comme il l'avait fait sur Canon. Il avait demandé à Saga de l'assister, au cas où ça tournerait mal et aussi pour permettre à ses frères de voir tout ce qui se passait. Filou montait la garde à l'entrée de la maison.

Les chevaliers se disposèrent autour de Shun puis Ikki déclencha son attaque.

Shun était dans l'Elysion. Il voyait ses frères et lui-même se battre contre Hadès. Puis Athéna les enferma dans des bulles pour les sauver. Seiya donna l'armure à la déesse. Le combat entre les dieux débuta. Mais Athéna fut vite dépassé et Seiya intervint au moment où Hadès allait frapper la déesse.

Shun cria et se précipita vers lui. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la scène complètement figée. Puis il n'y eu plus personne. Shun se retourna dans tout les sens mais ne vit personne. Il entendit des pas provenant du caveau où reposait le corps d'Hadès. Il se mit aussitôt en position défensive.

Mais ce n'était pas Hadès. Une jeune fille aux yeux marron clair et dont les longs cheveux châtains volaient autour d'elle s'approcha puis elle s'immobilisa à la sortie du caveau. Elle regarda Shun et lui sourit..

- Maintenant, ça ira mieux ! Tu ne feras plus ce genre de cauchemars !

- Euh… Mais… Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? C'est un rêve ?

- En quelques sortes…En fait, ce qu'on vient de voir est un fragment de ta mémoire mais il a été remanié… Enfin, c'est compliqué ! Si tu veux, ça ressemble à l'attaque mentale de ton frère.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Parce que c'est ton esprit ! Bon, il faut que je te laisse, j'ai pas mal de chose à faire d'ici demain !

- Que va-t-il se passé demain ?

- Un miracle !

Shun se réveilla. Il était couché à terre. Près de lui, Ikki et Saga discutaient. Il battit un moment des paupières puis se redressa. Ikki l'aida et le regarda gravement.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, oui ! C'était vraiment un rêve étrange !

- Je me demande qui était cette jeune fille ? demanda Shiryu, perplexe.

- Je ne devrais pas en parler à cause de ma promesse mais je crois que c'est important… commença Saga.

- Quoi ? demanda avidement Seiya.

- Je crois que c'est la même jeune femme qu'a vu Canon. Il m'a dit qu'elle l'avait sauvé aux Enfers.

- Elle semblait connaître mes pouvoirs, fit remarquer Ikki.

- Oui ! Et aussi que Shun faisait des cauchemars ! ajouta Hyôga. Ainsi c'est elle qui a ressuscité tout le monde !

- Et que fais-tu des trois autres cosmos ? demanda Seiya.

- Ça veut juste dire qu'elle n'était pas seule ! Reste à savoir qui elle est et pourquoi elle l'a fait !

- Nous devrions en parler avec Canon, reprit Saga. Il ne sera probablement pas content que je vous en ai parlé mais cette histoire commence à m'agacer.

Canon ne fut effectivement pas content. Il répondit assez sèchement aux chevaliers qu'il ne savait rien de cette femme à part qu'elle l'avait sauvé. Seiya et ses frères ne s'attardèrent pas auprès des jumeaux. Il ne fallait pas se mêler des querelles de famille ! Ils partirent en direction du coliséum où ils trouvèrent Astrid et Dana en train de se battre.

Astrid avait proposé à Dana un petit combat d'entraînement. Elle aimait bien montrer à tout le monde que la "gentille" Dana était nulle. En ne les entraînant plus ensemble, Shina avait privé la jeune fille de sa distraction préférée. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait réussit à se montrer suffisamment sympathique avec Dana pour que celle-ci accepte de se battre avec elle. En fait, Astrid détestait ne pas être le centre d'intérêt. C'est pourquoi elle détestait Dana. Elle se mit en position en assurant encore à son adversaire qu'elle retiendra ses coups, bien qu'elle n'en pensait rien.

Les chevaliers divins arrivèrent peu après le début du combat entre les deux jeunes femmes. Il leur apparut évident dès le début que Dana était en mauvaise posture. Astrid lançait ses coups à une vitesse proche de celle du son. Dana se retrouva au sol. Elle se tenait le bras qui semblait cassé. Puis, bravement, elle se releva. Astrid l'attaqua de nouveau sans relâche. Dana parvient à esquiver difficilement un coup de pied et s'éloigna de son adversaire. Elle était à bout de souffle.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est ce que t'attends pour riposter ? demanda Astrid d'une voix calme bien qu'elle jubilait intérieurement.

- Je croyais que t'allais y aller mollo ? !

- Mais c'est ce que je fais !

Astrid se précipita sur Dana et recommença à la frapper. Dana fut acculé à un mur et recevait les coups de son adversaire sans pouvoir rien faire. Astrid s'éloigna un peu et c'est là qu'il se passa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu : Dana lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre qui la fit voler à plusieurs mètres. Le coup lui avait coupé le souffle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était au Sanctuaire, Dana avait réussi à utiliser son cosmos…

Ben ça alors ! s'exclama Dana en regarda son poing toujours en l'air. Moi qui croyais que j'étais un cas désespéré ! !

- Son cosmos est assez puissant ! fit remarquer Shiryu. Je me demande ce qui le bloquait…

- Je suppose qu'elle est comme moi, intervient Shun, elle n'aime pas la violence.

Les chevaliers divins se dirigèrent à l'infirmerie où Dana avait été contrainte d'aller pour son bras cassé. Quand ils franchirent la porte, ils entendirent des cris :

- Ça va pas la tête ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici ! disait Dana.

- Ne fait pas l'imbécile ! Ton bras est cassé et tu as plusieurs côtes de fêler ! répliqua Shina.

- Je déteste les hôpitaux ! s'apitoya Dana.

- On ne discute pas !

Pendant la semaine que dura sa convalescence, l'infirmerie devint un endroit très animé. Le groupe de novices habituels traînait souvent à son chevet. Même Astrid venait la voir. Cette dernière avait subitement changé de comportement avec tout le monde. Elle avait présenté ses excuses à Dana et les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues de bonnes amies.

Hyôga regardait avec intérêt le petit pendentif qu'il venait de trouver. C'était une médaille en or sur laquelle était sculptée une fleur. Ce travail était vraiment impressionnant. Hyôga s'attendait presque à sentir le parfum de la fleur. De l'autre côté, deux toutes petites ailes étaient gravées. Il l'avait montré à Shun qui s'était exclamé d'émerveillement devant cet ouvrage.

- C'est plutôt un bijou de femme, fit remarquer Shina en examinant le pendentif. Tu devrais demander à Astrid et Dana. Après tout, elles se sont battues dans ce coin et il est possible que l'une d'elle l'ai perdu.

Hyôga et Shun se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. La joie qui y régnait depuis quelque temps semblait s'être dissiper : Dana était de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? insista Astrid pour l'énième fois. Tu sors demain, tu devrais être contente !

Hyôga fut bousculé par Kiki suivit de ses amis.

- Désolé ! cria Kiki.

- On ne l'a pas trouvé, dit Ethan à Dana. Tu l'as perdu pour de bon cette fois.

- Merde… marmonna Dana.

- Si tu veux, on va aller voir de nouveau là-bas, proposa Martin. Il est petit et on est peut-être passé à côté.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a perdu ? demanda Astrid.

- Le médaillon que lui a donné son père adoptif…

- Oh ! intervient Hyôga. Il est en or et il y a une fleur gravée dessus ?

- Oui ! s'exclama Dana. Tu l'as trouvé ? !

La voix de la jeune femme était rayonnante. Hyôga lui tendit le pendentif qu'elle prit prestement et le regarda un moment avant de passer la chaîne autour du cou et de le désimuler sous son tee-shirt. Elle remercia chaleureusement Hyôga.

- C'est quoi comme fleur, demanda Shun avec intérêt.

- Un iris.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup y tenir, fit remarquer Hyôga.

- C'est le cadeau d'une personne que j'aime beaucoup !

- Ton père adoptif, c'est ça ?

- Hein ? - Dana tourna la tête vers Martin - Au fait, j'ai jamais dit que c'était de mon père adoptif ! Qu'est ce qui t'as fait penser ça ?

- Je l'ai déduit ! Je me suis trompé ?

- Non, Sherlock ! T'as tout juste !

La fête battait son plein. Les chevaliers goûtaient avec délice cette belle soirée. Tout le monde riait et dansait. Cela faisait un an tout juste que la guerre sainte contre Hadès était finie. Athéna avait trouvé l'idée de Seiya excellente et la fête avait été organisée.

- Je t'assure que c'est une mauvaise idée, Hyôga !

- Mais non ! Danser n'a jamais tué personne, Dana ! !

- Mais je danse comme un pied !

Hyôga avait réussit à mettre la main sur la jeune femme qui s'était discrètement éclipsée comme à la première fête. Il l'entraîna vers la piste de danse sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour lui échapper. Mais il le regretta peu de temps après : Dana dansait vraiment comme un pied !

Julian regardait les chevaliers s'amuser un sourire aux lèvres. Cette soirée était vraiment réussit ! Le seul problème, c'était ce chien ! Seiya avait eu beaucoup de mal à empêcher Filou de le mordre ! Ça c'était produit lorsque Poséidon avait prit possession du corps de Julian pour serrer la main du chevalier Pégase. Le chien ne devait pas apprécier le dieu de la mer ! Poséidon et Julian avaient passé un accord : si le dieu disait exactement ce qu'il allait faire, Julian lui permettait d'utiliser son corps. Cette fois-là, il aurait peut-être dû refuser !

- Pourquoi restez-vous dans votre coin, Poséidon ? demanda Athéna en se plaçant à son côté - Elle regarda ses yeux et rectifia - Julian, plutôt… - Le jeune homme sourit, c'est vrai que c'était déconcertant ! - J'ai envie de garder mes dix doigts ! Le molosse de Seiya a essayé de me mordre !

- On me l'a dit ! Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas profiter de la fête !

- Tu as raison ! Veux-tu danser avec moi ? - Saori constata qu'il s'agissait à présent de Poséidon ! Elle avait un peu de mal à s'y faire mais la couleur de ses yeux permettait d'identifier son interlocuteur.

Athéna et Poséidon se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Seiya était assis près du buffet et se goinfrait, lançant de temps en temps des morceaux de nourritures à son chien. Ce dernier se mit à grogner.

- Filou ! Ça suffit ! cria Seiya.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda Martin.

- On dirait qu'il aime pas Poséidon ! lui répondit Seiya en montrant la piste de danse.

Les deux hommes se tenaient à distance de la fête, accroupis entre des arbres. Le premier semblait nerveux. Il avait les cheveux blond cendré et les yeux vert émeraude. Il était enveloppé dans une cape. L'autre avait les cheveux long d'un blond presque blanc et les yeux bleu très clair. Très svelte, il portait un bandeau bleu autour de la tête et tenait un arc.

- Fais ça bien, Foghar ! chuchota le premier.

- Bien entendu mon cher ami. Si mon échec t'effraie, m'est avis que l'arc à tes mains serait plus avisé !

- Tu es meilleur archer que moi ! Et puis, tu peux le faire sans te faire repérer. Allez, dépêche toi !

- Ne brusque point ma personne ! De plus, je suis blessé de ne pas pouvoir venir avec vous.

- Ne me fait pas ces yeux de chien battu ! Tu ne peux pas venir, un point c'est tout.

- Si tel est ton bon plaisir !

Foghar banda son arc puis se concentra. Une flèche de lumière apparut sur l'arc. Il visa un point précis puis décocha sa flèche.

Shun essayait d' apprendre à danser à Dana. Elle s'avérait être plus doué qu'il n'y paraissait. Hyôga avait rejoint Ikki et se massait les pieds. Le chevalier du Phénix le regardait en souriant.

June vient alors aider Shun. Dana regardait consciencieusement les pieds de June et reproduisait les pas. Elles étaient si concentrées qu'elles ne virent pas le trait de lumière leur foncer dessus.

- Attention !

Seiya et quelques autres chevaliers s'étaient précipités vers elles mais la flèche les rata de peu. Elles étaient tombées toutes les deux et elles se retournèrent pour regarder la flèche. Celle-ci était fichée dans une colonne de pierre et brillait intensément. Seiya aida Dana à se relever tandis que Shun aidait June.

Poséidon se dirigea vers la colonne et voulu prendre la flèche mais à peine l'eut-il effleuré qu'elle brilla plus intensément, les forçant tous à se protéger les yeux. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent à nouveau la colonne, la flèche avait disparu. A la place, il y avait un message écrit en grec ancien :

Dans 7 jours nous viendrons accomplir la vengeance du Seigneur des Enfers.

La fête de la veille avait fini sur une note amère. Ils repensaient tous au message de la veille, message qui annonçait une nouvelle guerre. Athéna avait décidé une nouvelle réunion mais cette fois, tout le monde était convié aussi bien les chevaliers que les novices et les gardes.

Tandis que le coliséum se remplissait, Athéna et Poséidon discutaient entre eux. Puis Dohko se leva et le silence se fit. Il expliqua brièvement comment le message avait été délivré et son contenu. Puis, Athéna se leva à son tour et s'adressa à la foule d'une voix claire :

- Le message que nous avons reçut hier est une déclaration de guerre. Nos ennemis viendront dans une semaine au Sanctuaire pour venger Hadès. La seule chose que nous ne savons pas c'est le nom de ces ennemis… Aussi, durant les sept jours qu'il nous reste, nous allons nous préparer. C'est peut être leur trop grande confiance en eux qui les a fait nous prévenir. Mais une chose est sûre, nous seront près à les recevoir !

- C'est bizarre que nos ennemis nous préviennent ! dit Astrid. C'est déjà arrivé ?

- Je crois pas ! commença Ethan. En général, ils attaquent sans crier gare !

- Ils ont l'air sûr d'eux en tout cas ! répliqua Martin.

- On les battra quand même ! s'exclama Kiki. N'est ce pas Taniel ?

- Bien sûr !

Les novices s'entraînaient plus intensément. Ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir se battre contre leurs ennemis mais ils l'espéraient quand même. L'imminence d'une guerre les avait motivés. De plus, la victoire sur Hadès et le retour de tous les chevaliers leur donnaient une grande confiance en la victoire.

Dohko et Shiryu étaient retournés aux Cinq Pics pour chercher des renseignements sur d'éventuels alliés d'Hadès près à venger celui-ci. Poséidon ne savait pas plus qu'Athéna qui ils pouvaient être mais il avait assuré Saori de son soutient.

Les jours passèrent vite. Shina et Marine demandèrent à Athéna de fournir une armure à Astrid. Après un moment de réflexion, la déesse remit à la jeune femme l'armure d'argent du Triangle austral. En hommage à sa constellation, Astrid se fit appeler Atria. Les autres novices n'étaient pas encore assez fort pour recevoir une armure mais ils faisaient tous beaucoup d'efforts.

Trois jours avant la date prévue, Miho, Seika et Shunrei furent envoyée à la résidence Kido sous la surveillance de June. Elles le prirent très mal toutes les quatre mais on ne leur avait pas donné le choix.

Et le soleil du septième jour se leva enfin…

Athéna était nerveuse. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Qui était leurs ennemis ? Les chevaliers d'or étaient tous dans leur maison. Les autres chevaliers étaient auprès d'elle. Quant aux chevaliers divins, ils s'étaient répartis dans tout le Sanctuaire et interviendraient aux moments critiques.

Aux premiers rayons du soleil, les ennemis arrivèrent…

Ils étaient trois et ne portaient pas d'armure. Ils étaient de taille moyenne et n'avaient pas une carrure impressionnante. L'un d'eux avait les cheveux blond cendré et les yeux vert émeraude. Le second avait les cheveux et les yeux marrons. Il regardait autour de lui, les yeux brillants. Quant au troisième, il avait les cheveux noirs, une légère cicatrice parcourait la face gauche de son nez…


	10. Chapter 8

Warning: Les perso ne sont ni à moi ni à Elestre^^

Chapitre 8

Les trois hommes se dirigèrent d'un pas nonchalant vers la première maison du zodiaque. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'escalier et regardèrent autour d'eux d'un air méditatif. L'homme aux cheveux châtain se mit à bailler.

- On était obligé de se lever aussi tôt, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Arrête de te plaindre, Iphitos ! s'exclama celui avec une cicatrice.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! - Il regarda autour de lui - Ben dis donc ! Y'a pas grand monde pour nous accueillir !

- J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'envoyer ce message ! En plus, il était ridicule !

- Pourquoi ridicule ? Il était simple, clair et précis ! Si on avait écouté le blondinet, j'aurais dû écrire un poème et je suis nul pour faire des rimes ! Et puis, si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à le faire Ergy !

- Tu

- Ça suffit comme ça ! s'écria l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Bon, puisqu'il n'y a personne ici, commençons à monter

Il s'interrompis. Devant lui se tenait un chevalier. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain.

- Vous ne passerez pas !

- Ah ! Tout de même ! ! s'exclama Iphitos en se frottant les mains.

- Je suis Atria du Triangle austral ! Je ne vous laisserai pas fouler un instant de plus ce sol sacré

- Pourquoi les chevaliers d'Athéna parlent toujours autant ? demanda Ergy.

- Vous l'aurez voulu ! Par le Triangle de feu !

Atria venait de lancer son attaque. Elle en était particulièrement fière. Elle l'avait mise au point durant ses moment en solitaire. Elle avait les mains qui formaient un triangle et des flammes se dirigèrent sur les trois hommes. Ergy leva une main nonchalamment et arrêta l'attaque.

- Intéressant, dit-il d'une voix calme. Mais pas très puissant

Atria le vit avec horreur lui renvoyer sa propre attaque. Son corps vola et elle s'écrasa sur les marches menant à la première maison.

- Astrid !

Dana arrivait en courant. Elle se pencha vers son amie. Celle-ci se releva avec difficultés.

- Ne reste pas là ! C'est dangereux et tu n'es pas de taille, Dana !

- Mais

Atria se dirigea de nouveau vers eux et leur fit face. Elle se remit en position d'attaque. Cette fois, Atria dirigea son attaque que sur Ergy. Comme la première fois, il réussit à contenir son attaque et à lui renvoyer. Mais cette fois, Atria réussit à l'éviter. Elle regarda en direction de ses adversaires. Ils n'étaient plus que deux.

- Par l'équilibre divin ! cria Iphitos.

L'attaque était incroyablement puissante. Atria fut projetée très loin. Avant de toucher le sol, elle avait perdu connaissance. Dana regarda avec effrois le corps s'écraser sur le mur de la maison du Bélier. Elle s'avança vers Iphitos. Un aboiement se fit entendre et Filou se mit entre Dana et Iphitos. Le chien se mit à grogner en regardant le jeune homme.

- Mon dieu ! Un chien ! s'exclama Iphitos en sautant dans les bras de l'homme aux cheveux blonds. Ergy !

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi détesté par les chiens ! soupira Ergy.

Il s'approcha de Filou.

- Par les météores de Pégase !

Ergy évita de justesse l'attaque de Seiya. Toujours dans les bras de son ami, Iphitos avait les yeux fixés sur le chien.

- Dis donc, t'es pas léger ! répliqua l'homme aux cheveux blonds en lâchant son compagnon.

Celui-ci tomba durement sur le sol. Il se releva en se massant le bas du dos et lança un regard blessé à son ami. Celui-ci se plaça entre Seiya et Ergy et jaugea le chevalier Pégase du regard. Seiya s'était placer devant Dana. Filou regardait toujours Iphitos en grognant. Seiya lança un rapide coup d' il à Dana.

- Emmène Filou et reste avec les autres novices - il reposa son regard vers les trois hommes tandis que Dana s'exécutait - Si Atria est morte, je vous le ferais regretter ! ajouta-t-il, les dents serrés.

- Mais non ! Elle est pas morte ! s'exclama Iphitos. Je

- Tais-toi, lança l'homme aux cheveux blond.

- C'est vraiment pas mon jour, dit Iphitos en se massant le bas du dos et en regardant Filou s'éloigner, t'aurais dû dire au blondinet de venir à ma place.

- Tu peux vraiment pas te taire !

- Désolé, c'est contre nature !

L'homme blond leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Puis, il regarda de nouveau Seiya.

- Je suis Seiya, chevalier de Bron chevalier divin de Pégase, et toi ?

- Peu importe. Erginos, occupe toi de lui ! Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis !

- Tu me casses les pieds marmonna celui-ci.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- C'est de l'abus d'autorité !

- Il faut bien que j'en profite de temps en temps !

L'homme blond sourit à Erginos puis lança un coup d' il à Iphy qui hocha la tête. Seiya n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser passer. Il se mit en garde et ne les quitta pas des yeux. Erginos s'avança les mains dans le dos en maugréant. Seiya se prépara à l'attaque mais tout se passa si vite qu'il ne pu rien faire. Les trois hommes s'étaient littéralement volatilisé et ce fut Iphitos qui lança son attaque.

- Par la lumière de la justice !

Les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans la maison du Bélier. Iphitos et l'homme aux cheveux blonds étaient en pleine discussion :

- Ton attaque a vraiment un nom trop long !

- Et ben, moi, j'aime bien et puis du moment qu'elle est efficace, je vois pas pourquoi tu me prends la tête !

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment, intervient Ergy, on a plus important à faire !

Mû regarda les trois hommes. Il avait été très impressionné par l'attaque de l'homme qui se faisait appelé Iphitos. Mais il savait qu'il en fallait plus à Seiya pour mourir. De plus, au contraire de leurs adversaires, les chevaliers d'Athéna portaient des armures. Les trois hommes se mirent à chuchoter entre eux. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Puis Ergy s'avança vers Mû d'un air satisfait. Les deux autres ne semblaient pas content. Iphitos regarda sa main qui formait une paire de ciseaux.

- Je me fais toujours avoir à ce jeu marmonna-t-il. Bon ! On se retrouve après la troisième maison ! Ne traîne pas !

- Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser

Mû regarda autour de lui. Les deux hommes avaient disparu. Seul Ergy restait devant lui imperturbable. Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite avec lui pour aller à la poursuite des deux autres.

- Vous auriez dû venir plus nombreux

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Vous n'arriverez jamais à battre tous les chevaliers d'or surtout sans armure.

- Si tu le dis.

- Je suis

Ergy attaque Mû sans préavis. Il ne cria pas le nom de son attaque. D'ailleurs, elle n'en avait pas. Il avait toujours détester leur donner un nom. Mû n'avait rien vu venir. L'attaque avait été très rapide. Il lui avait donner un violent coup de point dans l'estomac à une vitesse supérieure à celle de la lumière. Ergy regarda le chevalier du Bélier étendu au sol, inconscient.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna parle beaucoup trop !

Les deux hommes se tenaient devant la maison des Gémeaux. Iphitos avait abattu le chevalier du Taureau sans lui laissé le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il était très excité. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, le chevalier des Gémeaux était très fort et, en plus, il manipulait les dimensions ! Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison

Ils sortirent de la maison des Gémeaux pour se retrouver devant Ergy.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda celui-ci.

- Le chevalier des Gémeaux est vraiment très doué ! s'exclama Iphitos, tout excité. Il nous a fait revenir à notre point de départ ! C'est super ! Il est pour moi, hein ? !

Les deux compagnons d'Iphitos levèrent les yeux au ciel. Il était pire qu'un gamin par certains côtés. Ils pénétrèrent tout les trois dans la maison des Gémeaux. Ils se retrouvèrent alors devant le chevalier d'or.

Saga était très étonné en voyant les trois hommes devant lui. Ils n'avaient rien d'impressionnant. Le plus grand était celui qui avait une cicatrice. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir très confiance en eux. Le fait qu'ils ne portent pas d'armure le gênait tout de même. Mais sachant qu'ils avaient battu Seiya, Mû et Aldébaran en moins d'une heure, ils n'en avaient sûrement pas besoin.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda l'homme aux cheveux blonds à Ergy.

- J'ai envi de voir le combat et toi ?

- Moi aussi !

Les deux hommes s'assirent dos au mur et regardèrent leur camarade. Celui-ci affichait un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Il s'élança vers Saga et le frappa au visage. Saga esquiva et l'attaqua à son tour. Les attaques s'enchaînèrent alors rapidement mais aucun des deux ne réussit à prendre l'avantage. Iphitos évita un coup de pieds en faisant un salto arrière. Alors qu'il retombait sur ses pieds, Saga en profita et lança son attaque :

- Que se crée une autre dimension !

Saga reprit son souffle puis regarda les deux autres hommes. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Ils le regardaient calmement. Le chevalier d'or se prépara à les envoyer également dans une autre dimension lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un applaudire. Il se retourna et découvrit son adversaire parfaitement indemne sortir par une porte dimensionnelle.

- Magnifique ! Je suis vraiment très impressionné ! Les chevaliers d'or ont vraiment fait de gros progrès depuis

- Iphy ! s'écria l'homme aux cheveux blond.

- Oups ! Excuse-moi, chef adoré ! J'avais oublié !

- Qu'il est fatigant

Iphitos lui sourit puis regarda de nouveau le chevalier d'or en agrandissant son sourire. Saga se remis en position de combat.

- C'est stupéfiant ! dit alors Ergy.

- Quoi donc ? demanda le chef.

- Ben, un chevalier d'Athéna qui raconte pas sa vie ! !

Seiya se réveilla. Il avait mal partout ! Cette attaque était vraiment puissante. Il se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers la maison du Bélier. Mû avait sûrement réussit à en arrêter au moins un. Il monta l'escalier et vit le corps d'Atria. Il se pencha sur elle et constata avec soulagement qu'elle était toujours en vie. Il la transporta tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de la maison et la laissa dans un coin. Il entendit alors un faible gémissement et se précipita vers le corps du chevalier du Bélier.

- Mû ! Ça va ?

- Si on veut ! Ils sont vraiment très forts !

- J'ai vu ! Mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner maintenant !

- Oui ! Allons-y !

Seiya aida Mû à se mettre debout. Après avoir retrouvé son équilibre, le chevalier du Bélier se précipita à la suite du chevalier divin vers la maison du Taureau.

- Tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler, Iphitos !

- T'énerves pas Ergy ! Je voulais juste t'aider ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te laisse le suivant ! - Ergy réfléchi un instant.

- C'est lequel ?

- Le chevalier d'or du Lion Et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas seul en plus !

Seiya et Mû se penchèrent sur Saga. Celui-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux puis se redressa difficilement.

- Ça va ? demanda Seiya avec sollicitude.

- Oui - Saga regarda autour de lui - Où sont-ils passé ?

- Ils se dirigent vers la maison du Lion, répondit Mû.

- Masque de Mort s'est fait battre ?

- On dirait bien.

- Et Aldé ?

- Il est encore inconscient mais ça devrait aller.

- C'est bizarre - Saga devient méditatif.

- Quoi ? demanda Seiya.

- Ils nous attaquent et pourtant, on dirait qu'ils ne souhaitent pas nous tuer !

- Ils sont peut-être pressés ?

- Ils n'en avaient pas l'air en tout cas !

Les cinq hommes se jaugeaient du regard. Après la défaite des quatre premiers chevaliers d'or, Shiryu avait décidé de prêter main forte à Aiolia. Iphitos se retourna vers l'homme aux cheveux blonds.

- Tu veux peut être te battre ?

- Non, non ! Je t'en pris ! Je te le laisse !

- Toi ! T'as une idée derrière la tête ! - Son ami souri - Dit moi ce que c'est ! implora Iphitos. Allez ! Gany ! !

- N'insiste pas ! intervient Erginos. Tu sais bien qu'il te dira rien !

- Pff !

Erginos et Iphitos se mirent en position de combat.

- Vous êtes celui qui a déclenché la tempête sur le Sanctuaire, dit alors Shiryu - Erginos hocha la tête.

- Qui êtes-vous ? dit Aiolia de son air menaçant.

- Peu importe, répondit sèchement Erginos.

- Voyons, Ergy ! On les attaque alors il faut respecter les formes ! répliqua fraîchement son ami. Je m'appelle Iphitos et mon ami un peu bourru se nomme Erginos. Et vous ?

- Aiolia, chevalier d'or du Lion, et voilà Shiryu, chevalier divin du Dragon !

- Pourquoi les chevaliers d'Athéna parlent autant ? ! se plaignit Erginos.

Shiryu parut surpris par les noms mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser plus de questions : Erginos l'attaquait déjà. Iphytos se précipita vers Aiolia.

- Je croyais que tu me laissais le chevalier du Lion, cria Erginos en évitant le pied de Shiryu.

- Tu veux te battre avec les deux en même temps ? lui demanda Iphitos en frappant Aiolia au ventre. Ce n'est pas prudent !

Erginos arrêta le point de Shiryu puis s'écarta. Il parut réfléchir un instant.

- T'as raison ! J'ai pas mon armure après tout !

Il donna un coup de pied dans la tête de Shiryu, ce qui fit sauter le casque du chevalier du Dragon. Shiryu se stabilisa et s'élança sur son adversaire. Il essayait de trouver une faille dans sa défense pour pouvoir lancer son attaque. Mais Erginos ne lui laissait aucun répit. Aiolia rencontrait les mêmes difficultés. Mais tôt ou tard, ils parviendraient à lancer leur attaque.

- Gany ! Tu veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu mijotes ? demanda Iphitos en parant le coup de poing du chevalier d'or.

- Non ! Vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher ! Trois des chevaliers qu'on a battus arrivent ici ! répondit l'homme blond - Il s'était adossé au mur et avait les bras et les jambes croisés.

Iphytos et Erginos échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Ils se placèrent à une certaine distance de leur adversaire respectif. Ils prirent la même posture. Shiryu et Aiolia virent l'occasion de lancer leur attaque. Mais leurs adversaires ne leur en laissèrent pas le temps. Iphitos et Erginos lancèrent leur attaque exactement au même instant.

- Les foudres de l'Olympe, crièrent-ils à l'unisson.


	11. Chapter 9

Warning: Les perso ne sont ni à moi ni à Elestre^^

Chapitre 9

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison de la Vierge. Tout en courant, Gany leur avait dit qu'il se battrait dans cette maison.

- C'est pas bien prudent de leur révéler si tôt ton identité, répliqua Erginos d'un ton réprobateur.

- Je ne révèle pas mon identité ! Je les mets en présence d'un fait qu'ils ignorent. Ça permettra de les perturber un peu ! Bien ! Allons voir ce que vaut ce chevalier de la Vierge ! Ajouta Gany en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Je savais bien qu'il mijotait quelque chose, marmonna Iphitos. Il s'est gardé le meilleur des chevaliers d'or !

Gany haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la maison suivit pas ses deux comparses. Ils se retrouvèrent en face de deux chevaliers : Shaka et Ikki. Le chevalier d'or était assis en tailleur et semblait méditer tandis qu'Ikki dévisageaient les trois hommes l'air agressif. Iphitos regarda Shaka puis écarquilla les yeux.

- La vache ! Je pensais pas qu'il existait d'autres fous de méditation à part le blondinet ! Pour un peu, je m'attendrais à l'entendre parler de la même façon que lui !

Une flèche de lumière se planta à quelques millimètres du pied d'Iphitos. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et regarda hébété la flèche se dissiper.

- Mon parlé ennuierait-il l'Arme de la Justice ?

- Ça va pas la tête ! T'as faillit me planter le pied !

- Que non point ! Je n'ai guère ton talent mais je touche ce que je vise.

- Et puis pourquoi "l'Arme de la Justice" ?

- C'est en hommage à ton ancienne condition !

- Tu me diras, c'est mieux que "l'Ami du Héros" dont tu me rabâches les oreilles depuis qu'on se connaît ! Si tu m'appelais Iphitos ou Iphy tout simplement ?

- Il n'est point dans ma nature d'appeler les choses par leur nom ! Mon peuple préfère utiliser des métaphores.

- Après autant de temps avec nous, j'espérais que ça te passerait !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Foghar ? demanda abruptement Gany.

- Je voulais te demander s'il fallait que je reste au temple ou si je pouvais partir ailleurs ? O grand chevalier du Temps.

- Tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me demander ça ? - Foghar afficha un sourire innocent - Tu sais qu'elle commence à déteindre sur toi ?

- La Messagère Céleste ne saurait être responsable de mes actes !

- Dites donc, vous avez pas bientôt fini ! s'exclama Erginos. Je croyais que seuls les chevaliers d'Athéna parlaient autant !

Ikki ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et d'après l'attitude de Shaka, celui-ci ne comprenait pas plus. L'homme qui venait d'arriver avait de longs cheveux blonds presque blanc, retenus pas un bandeau bleu et les yeux d'un bleu très pur. Il était plus petit que ses amis et semblait plus frêle. Pourtant, il émanait de lui une grande plénitude. Gany fit signe à Foghar de le suivre. Les deux compagnons s'avancèrent vers les chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Nous serons vos adversaires, leur dit alors Gany. Foghar, je te laisse ton comparse de méditation. Je suis sûr que vous avez des tas de choses en commun !

- C'est fort aimable à toi !

- Je le fais pour nous épargner le temps d'en discuter ! De toute façon, je céderais à la fin.

- Cela est sans doute dû à mon incroyable charisme !

- J'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était vaniteux ? ! s'exclama Iphitos.

- Quoique tu puisses dire, je crois qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur lui, répondit Erginos.

Les deux adversaires firent augmenter leur énergie. Surpris, Shaka ouvrit les yeux et Ikki étouffa un hoquet. L'énergie de Gany était celle qui avait aidé Seiya à revenir sur Terre et celle de Foghar était celle qui avait accompagné les armures.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de poker ! annonça Iphitos avec amusement.

- Je te rappelle que tu triches au poker, répliqua Erginos.

- Et alors ?

Depuis le début des hostilités, Milo était intrigués. L'un des intrus avait une énergie qui lui disait quelque chose mais il ne se rappelait plus quoi. Il suivit la progression des trois hommes. Ils étaient déjà à la maison de la Vierge. Il fut très surpris lorsqu'il sentit les énergies qui avaient accompagné Seiya et celle qui avait ramené les armures. Ce fut le déclic L'un des deux autres était celui qu'il avait senti en France.

Seiya et ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent surpris. Les deux énergies qui venaient de la maison de la Vierge ne leur étaient pas inconnus. Ils s'entre-regardèrent puis entrèrent dans la maison du Lion.

- Shiryu !

Seiya se précipita vers son frère. Il constata avec soulagement qu'il allait bien. La théorie de Saga se vérifiait : ils évitaient délibérément de les tuer ! Shiryu ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il resta un instant assis. Aiolia se remis debout avec l'aide de Saga.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont forts ! Je suis surpris d'être encore en vie ! dit-il en se massant les tempes.

- Nous sommes tous surpris d'être encore en vie, renchéris Saga.

- Ce sont les personnes qui nous ont aidés à ressusciter ! s'exclama Seiya d'un ton incrédule.

- Ne perdons pas de temps, allons-y !

Les quatre autres chevaliers acquiescèrent puis s'élancèrent à la suite de Saga.

Ikki et Shaka avaient dû se remettre vite de leur surprise. Foghar s'attaquait à Shaka tandis que Gany s'élançait vers Ikki. Le combat s'engagea rapidement sans laisser place à la moindre parole. Ikki envoya l'Illusion du Phénix sur son adversaire. Mais l'attaque ne l'atteignit pas. Devant Gany, il y avait un bouclier de lumière.

- Bien joué, cria Iphitos.

- Merci ! J'aime bien ta technique !

Gany reçut un puissant coup d'Ikki et s'écroula. Il se releva prestement et reparti à l'attaque. Ikki avait comprit que leurs ennemis cachaient quelque chose. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de porter son attaque mais son adversaire parvenait à la contrer. Il devait être comme les chevaliers d'Athéna contre qui une même attaque ne marchait pas deux fois.

- L'Illusion de Lumière ! cria Gany.

Ce coup ressemblait à sa propre attaque. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, il connaissait son fonctionnement pour avoir été sous son emprise quelques minutes. Il choisit de contenir l'attaque, ce qui était plus simple que de l'éviter. Il n'eut aucun mal à l'arrêter.

- T'as oublié qu'une même attaque ne marche pas deux fois sur un chevalier d'Athéna ? demanda alors Iphitos. Tu l'as déjà utilisé contre lui quand t'es entré dans l'esprit de son frère !

- Je n'ai rien oublié, murmura Gany. Et puis, ce n'est pas toujours vrai

- Pour une attaque aussi simple que ton Illusion de Lumière, cette maxime est vraie !

Ikki regarda brièvement Iphitos. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir tant de chose sur eux ? Il regarda son adversaire. Celui-ci n'était pas du tout essoufflé. Gany se lança de nouveau sur lui.

- L'Illusion de Lumière.

Ikki ne comprenait pas. Il savait que cette attaque ne marcherait pas alors pourquoi l'utiliser de nouveau ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il n'a rien comprit ou quoi ? lança Erginos.

- Si ! Il a parfaitement comprit répondit Iphitos.

Ikki, lui, comprit trop tard. Tandis qu'il s'occupait de contenir l'attaque que son adversaire avait lancée sur lui, Gany s'était rapidement placé sur son côté droit et le frappa au visage.

Shaka n'était pas en meilleure position qu'Ikki. Son adversaire n'avait pas l'air spécialement rapide mais il parvenait à arrêter toute ses attaques lancées à la vitesse de la lumière. De plus, chacun des gestes de Foghar était remplit d'une grâce qui le déconcertait. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à utiliser l'une de ses attaques face à son adversaire. Il avait la vague impression que cet homme avait quelque chose de très spécial et il ne ressentait aucune méchanceté en lui. Foghar n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de leur combat. Même lorsque Shaka le frappait, il continuait d'afficher un doux sourire et ses yeux regardaient le chevalier d'or avec beaucoup d'affection. Cet homme était vraiment étrange !

- Nous avons de la visite ! cria Erginos.

- Je sais ! dit Gany, les dents serrées.

Il frappa Ikki violemment. Le chevalier s'écrasa contre le mur. Erginos et Iphitos se rapprochèrent de Gany. Foghar regarda ses amis et, sans la moindre crainte, tourna le dos à son adversaire pour les rejoindre.

Les cinq chevaliers arrivèrent à ce moment là. Ils regardèrent les quatre hommes qui leur faisaient face et plus particulièrement Foghar qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils rejoignirent Ikki qui s'était relevé et Shaka.

- Nous sommes trop nombreux pour vous ! lança Saga. Partez du Sanctuaire et on ne vous fera rien !

- Je t'avais dis qu'on ne frappait pas assez fort ! dit Iphitos à Gany. Ils se sont remis sur pieds beaucoup trop vite.

- Oh ça va ! Si t'es si malin que ça, dis-moi ce que tu préconises !

- Rien ne sert de s'énerver ! Et puis, c'est toi le chef

- Recommence pas avec ça

- Puis-je émettre une suggestion, révérendissime chef ? demanda Foghar.

- Je vais finir par en tuer un, marmonna Gany. Vas-y Foghar !

- Si nous attendions les deux chevaliers retardataires avant d'arrêter une décision ?

Les chevaliers d'Athéna regardèrent les quatre hommes un peu déconcertés. Ils ne comprenaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Puis Aldébaran et Masque de Mort entrèrent à leur tour dans la maison de la Vierge.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda alors Mû.

Les quatre hommes s'entre-regardèrent puis les trois autres posèrent les yeux sur Gany qui les foudroya du regard puis il haussa les épaules.

- Voici, Iphitos, Erginos et Foghar, répondit-il en désignant chacun de ses camarades. Quant à moi appelez-moi Gany ! Pas besoin de leur révéler plus que nécessaire, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses camarades.

- Que voulez-vous ? poursuivit Saga.

- On est là pour venger Arès ! répondit Iphitos sur un ton de défis - Ses trois amis le regardèrent, exaspérés - Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Hadès ! Imbécile ! cria Erginos.

- T'es sûr ? - Iphitos fronça les sourcils - Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Bah ! C'est la même chose, ça fini par le même son

Erginos et Gany soupirèrent. Il était irrécupérable ! Foghar regarda les chevaliers devant lui puis souri.

- Chers amis chevaliers, force m'est de reconnaître que les chevaliers d'Athéna font preuve d'une grande persévérance et d'un courage hors du commun, dit-il alors.

- Ouais, ouais ! On a vu. Mais là, on a plus urgent à régler ! répliqua Erginos. Ils sont nombreux ! Et Elestre n'est pas là pour nous aider !

- Je sais ! Laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir, répondit Gany.

- Réfléchis plus vite ! T'es censé être le chef et un chef a toujours des plans de secours.

- Ça vous arrange bien de tout me mettre sur le dos ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée

- Laissez-moi faire !

Iphitos s'avança d'un pas vers les chevaliers d'Athéna en souriant. Il regarda Saga puis lui fit un clin d' il.

- Que se crée une autre dimension ! cria-t-il.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna se retrouvèrent dans une maison. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, un peu désorienté. Saga était abasourdi. Cet homme avait utilisé sa propre attaque contre eux et bien qu'il ne l'ait vu q'une fois, il la maîtrisait parfaitement ! Et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter !

- On est dans ma maison ! s'exclama Mû.

- Mais qui sont ces types ! grogna Ikki.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans les noms qu'ils nous ont donné ! avança Shiryu. Iphitos est le nom d'un ami d'Ulysse. Ce serait lui qui lui aurait donné le fameux arc. Et Erginos est le nom d'un Argonaute ! C'est un des fils de Poséidon d'après la mythologie.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est celui qui s'appelle Foghar, poursuivit Shaka. C'est vraiment un homme étrange !

- C'est vrai qu'il a une drôle de façon de parler ! approuva Seiya.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça

- Moi, il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue, dit Mû - Les autres chevaliers le regardèrent - Ils ont parler d'une autre personne, Elestre

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut les rattraper ! répliqua Ikki.

Les quatre hommes se regardaient. Ils étaient encore dans la maison de la Vierge. Ils avaient une décision à prendre.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Gany.

- Il me semble que c'est toi le chef ! répliqua Erginos.

- Quand ça vous arrange ! Et puis vous commencez à m'énerver avec ça ! Tout se serait bien passé si on avait fait comme je voulais Attaquez le Sanctuaire était stupide !

- Normal, c'était une idée d'Iphy !

- Pardon ? demanda Iphitos. Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Rien du tout ! Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- M'est avis que nous ne pouvons plus reculer ! avança Foghar.

- Et puis, ils sont sur nos talons ajouta Iphitos. Nous n'avons pas trop le choix ! Il faut qu'on soit au Temple d'Athéna le plus rapidement possible.

- Oui, commença Gany. Je crois que l'on sait ce que l'on était venu voir. Comme l'a dit Foghar, ils sont persévérant et courageux. Je les trouve également assez fort quoiqu'ils manquent un peu de technique

- Bon ! On va faire fissa. Je sais que ce genre de combats vous déplais autant qu'à moi mais n'oubliez pas que notre objectif reste le temple d'Athéna. Nous devons nous y rendre coûte que coûte et le plus vite possible. Alors à partir de maintenant, on doit faire rapide même avec les chevaliers intéressants. On les envoie au tapis le plus vite possible et on évite toujours de les tuer.

- Au fait, j'ai pas regardé mais l'horloge est allumé ou pas ?

- Oui ! On a mit un peu plus de 4 heures pour venir ici.

- Très bien, ne tardons pas. J'espère qu'on aura pas trop de difficulté avec les deux dieux là haut !

- Il n'y aura aucun problème de ce côté ! Poséidon me reconnaîtra ! intervient Erginos. C'est mon père après tout !

- On verra bien ! conclut Iphitos. Allez ! Assez discuté ! Continuons, on avisera une fois devant Athéna et Poséidon. Au fait, je me réserve le chevalier d'Or de la Balance ! Même si c'est un combat rapide, il me revient de droit !

Iphitos faisait face à Dohko. Au contraire de ce qui semblait être son habitude, il était très sérieux. Erginos, Foghar et Gany le regardèrent un instant puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Le chevalier de la Balance voulu les arrêter mais Iphitos l'attaqua. Dohko essaya d'en savoir plus sur son adversaire en le faisait parler mais Iphitos ne lui révéla même pas son nom. Ce combat était important pour lui et quand c'était important, il pouvait être très sérieux

Milo regardait ses adversaires. Il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était donc ces quatre hommes qui avaient battu certains des plus puissant des chevaliers d'Athéna ! Les trois hommes se concertèrent un instant. Milo eut un sourire ironique.

- Aucun de vous ne passeras !

- Ah oui ? !

Erginos s'était avancé vers le chevalier du Scorpion, le même sourire ironique que lui aux lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les deux autres hommes avaient disparu. Erginos augmenta son énergie.

Aioros n'avait pas réussit à arrêter Foghar. Gany l'avait attaquer sans préambule et le chevalier du Sagittaire s'était vu contraint de reculer. Mais il avait confiance en Shura ! Il arrêterait le dernier de ces intrus. Il évita le poing de Gany et le frappa à son tour. Son adversaire était très rapide ! Ça sera encore plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait !

Foghar souriait à Shura. Il n'avait pas été le moins du monde surpris quand le chevalier du Capricorne l'avait attaqué. Il avait éviter Excalibur sans trop de difficultés en y perdant tout de même quelques cheveux mais Shura n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Je suis prêt, nobles amis chevaliers, dit alors Foghar.

Shura se demanda un instant s'il s'adressait à lui. Puis il vit son adversaire prendre une posture d'attaque. Bien ! Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps en bavardage inutile. Il se mit en position de défense, plutôt confiant.

- Les foudres de l'Olympe, cria Foghar.

Au même moment, dans les trois maisons précédentes, ses amis lançaient la même attaque.


	12. Chapter 10

Warning: Les perso ne sont ni à moi ni à Elestre^^

Chapitre 10

Ils étaient devant la maison du Verseau. Ils leur restaient deux maisons à traverser. Ils savaient que les chevaliers d'Athéna arrivaient sur eux mais ils prenaient quand même le temps de s'attendre mutuellement afin d'aller au temple d'Athéna tous ensemble. De plus, les deux maisons avaient deux gardiens chacune. Les deux derniers chevaliers divins devaient être avec les deux chevaliers d'or. Lorsque Iphitos arriva enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans le temple.

Hyôga et son maître attendaient les quatre hommes. Ils ne sous-estimaient pas leurs adversaires. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient battu dix chevaliers d'or et trois chevaliers divins. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de mort. Ils avaient été très impressionnés par leur dernière attaque. Mais ils l'avaient également étudiée. Leurs adversaires ne pourront pas l'utiliser sur eux. Ils n'attendirent pas pour attaquer.

- Aurora Execution, cria Camus.

- Par la poussière de diamant, dit Hyôga.

Iphy se plaça devant ses amis et plaça ses mains devant lui. Un bouclier de lumière se forma et encaissa les deux attaques. Il fut projeté dans les airs. Ses trois compagnons le regardèrent tomber sans bouger. Iphitos se redressa. Ses deux mains étaient emprisonné dans la glace. Il les secoua doucement et la glace fondit puis soupira d'un air satisfait. Erginos grogna et fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir une pièce qu'il tendit à Gany. Ce dernier la fit sauter dans sa main avant de la mettre dans sa poche en souriant.

- La côte était à combien ? demanda Iphitos.

- Deux contre un, répondit Gany.

- C'est tout ?

Hyôga et Camus échangèrent un rapide coup d' il sceptique puis se mirent de nouveau en position.

- Les chevaliers d'Athéna ont beaucoup changé ! remarqua Erginos. Ils sont devenus moins bavards !

- Bavard ? J'avais pas remarqué, dit alors Iphitos.

- Ça m'étonne pas ! T'es le pire des bavards qui puissent exister Comment j'ai fait pour pas t'étrangler la première fois - Gany écrasa le pied d'Erginos - Aïe !

- Vous raconterez vos souvenirs de jeunesse plus tard !

Erginos se massa le pied et lança un coup d' il furieux à Iphitos qui essayait de retenir son hilarité. Hyôga et Camus en profitèrent pour lancer de nouveau leur attaque sur les quatre hommes. Mais ils réussirent à les éviter sans peine en sautant dans des directions différentes. Toujours en l'air, Iphitos se retourna vers les deux chevaliers et lança son attaque.

- Que se crée une autre dimension, cria-t-il.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle dans la maison de la Vierge. Ils avaient senti l'attaque simultanée de leurs ennemis dans les quatre maisons suivantes. Ils sentirent le cosmos de Camus et Hyôga s'embraser. Il n'y avait eu aucune contre attaque de la part de leurs adversaires. Ils sentirent le cosmos des deux chevaliers augmenter de nouveau puis, tout de suite après, une autre énergie qu'ils reconnurent pour être celle d'Iphitos. Saga étouffa un juron. Il détestait qu'on utilise ses attaques comme ça.

La dimension s'ouvrit devant eux laissant passer Camus et Hyôga. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, un peu désorienté.

- C'est ma maison, les informa Shaka.

Camus et Hyôga paraissaient énervés. Ils se précipitèrent vers les marches menant à la maison de la Balance, les autres à leur suite.

- Très pratique cette attaque, fit remarquer Erginos.

- Je trouve aussi, dit Iphitos, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas nonchalant vers les escaliers. Gany s'arrêta alors devant une fresque. Il l'examina attentivement. Elle représentait un jeune homme portant une jarre et servant douze personnes attablées. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Foghar regarda également la fresque les sourcils froncés.

- Cette uvre est médiocre, dit-il d'un ton tranchant, les personnages ne sont point ressemblants. De plus, les lignes n'ont aucune harmonie.

Il sortit une spatule de sa poche et s'approcha de la fresque. Ses trois amis se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

- On a pas le temps pour ça, répliqua Gany en posant une main sur son bras puis il réfléchit un instant en regardant la fresque, mais je suis d'accord sur la qualité de cette représentation ! On reviendra plus tard.

Foghar soupira et rangea sa spatule. Il suivit ses compagnons vers la dernière maison mais se retourna une dernière fois vers la fresque avec regrets.

Cela faisait 6 heures qu'ils étaient au Sanctuaire et ils avaient déjà franchi onze maisons. Il était vrai qu'ils n'étaient pas des adversaires ordinaires ! Mais, à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Tout serait bientôt fini.

Ils examinèrent brièvement les déplacements derrières eux. Ils avançaient vite ! Ils allaient devoir se dépêcher dans la dernière maison.

A peine entrés, ils reçurent une pluie de roses qu'ils parvinrent à éviter. Le chevalier d'or était devant eux. Ils virent un léger mouvement derrière eux. Le chevalier d'Andromède était derrière eux. Foghar toucha légèrement l'épaule de Gany qui se retourna vers lui. Ils échangèrent un hochement de tête.

Sur un signe de Gany, Iphitos et Erginos s'écartèrent. Gany regarda une nouvelle fois Foghar avant de s'éloigner à son tour. Foghar avait un sourire triste. Il regarda les deux chevaliers d'Athéna.

- Je suis navré, leur dit-il.

Shun et Aphrodite se regardèrent septiques puis leur attention fut attiré par Foghar. Celui-ci se mit à luire. Il tendit une main vers chacun des chevaliers. Il n'y eut aucun bruit, aucune douleur, juste une intense lumière. Shun et Aphrodite se sentirent alors partir dans de doux rêves.

Ikki secoua doucement Shun. Il avait eut très peur en le voyant à terre mais, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait rien. Shun ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il faisait dans la maison des Poissons puis se rappela ce qu'il se passait au Sanctuaire. Ikki aida son frère à se lever tandis que Shiryu aidait Aphrodite. Les autres chevaliers étaient déjà partis à la poursuite de leurs ennemis. Les quatre chevaliers ne tardèrent pas à les suivre.

Les quatre hommes regardaient ceux qui leur faisait face. Ce n'était pas des chevaliers très fort sauf peut être celui qui ressemblait comme une goutte d'eau au chevalier des Gémeaux, celui aux cheveux lavande et celui qui tenait une Lyre. Athéna et Poséidon (car c'était lui à présent) les regardaient, les yeux ronds ! Gany sourit. La comédie était bientôt finie

Canon et Orphée s'avancèrent pour barrer la route aux quatre hommes. Shina se précipita sur eux. Erginos lui attrapa le bras et la repoussa sur Marine et Astérion qui tombèrent à terre. Erginos pointa la main vers eux.

- Unbeweglich ! cria-t-il.

Les trois chevaliers d'Argent ne pouvaient plus bouger. Erginos continua à tendre la main vers eux en serrant les dents. Il ne maîtrisait pas bien cette attaque et elle demandait beaucoup de concentration. Iphitos et Foghar se placèrent devant Canon et Orphée.

Sorrento porta sa flûte à ses lèvres mais Poséidon l'arrêta. Le général regarda le dieu avec surprise. Celui-ci avait les yeux fixé sur Erginos.

Canon jaugeait du regard les quatre hommes, intrigué. Ils avaient battu les plus puissants des chevaliers d'Athéna et ils n'étaient pas blessés du tout ni même essoufflés. De plus, ils n'avaient tué aucun de leur adversaires. Qui pouvaient-ils être ? Qu'est ce que cette histoire voulait bien dire ?

La porte de la salle du Grand Pope était restée ouverte. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Kiki apparut suivit par Taniel, Ethan, Martin, Atria et Dana. Ils s'arrêtèrent, pétrifié devant la scène qu'ils virent.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda sèchement Orphée.

- Ben

Kiki fut interrompu par l'arrivée des chevaliers d'or et des chevaliers divins.

- Taniel ! Qu'est ce que

Milo s'arrêta net en voyant le visage de son disciple. Le visage révulsé de haine, Taniel regardait les quatre intrus. Il ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Soudain, il se lança sur eux.

- Exécution capitale ! cria-t-il.

L'attaque était dirigé sur Gany qui se concentra pour contenir l'attaque surpuissante de Taniel. Erginos perdit sa concentration et relâcha les trois chevaliers d'Argent. Il se poussa rapidement. Iphitos et Foghar s'étaient placés devant leurs adversaires et avaient créé un écran pour se protéger.

Gany fut repousser d'un bon mètre mais il réussit à arrêter l'attaque. Il était essoufflé. Milo regarda son disciple, les yeux hagards. Depuis quand Taniel avait-il une telle puissance ? Le garçon se lança une nouvelle fois sur Gany.

- Les foudres de l'Olympe, cria alors Gany.

Le corps de Taniel vola à travers la pièce et vint s'écraser contre le mur. Cette fois, l'attaque avait été dix fois plus puissante que ce qu'avait subi les chevaliers d'Athéna. Taniel était mort.

- Taniel !

Kiki se précipita vers le corps de son ami, les larmes aux yeux. Foghar se plaça devant lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ton ami n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Ne pleure pas mon jeune ami.

Kiki ne su pas pourquoi mais il fit complètement confiance à cet homme. Il essuya ses larmes et, instinctivement alla se réfugier dans les bras de Dana. Quand il se fut calmer, il alla près de Mû qui plaça une main protectrice sur son épaule. Ethan et Martin s'accrochèrent désespérément à Dana qui passa un bras protecteur autour de leurs épaules.

- Personne n'est blessé ? demanda Iphitos à la ronde.

- Tout le monde va bien, répondit Athéna. Je te remercie de t'en inquiéter Iphitos

- De rien, Pallas.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna regardaient déboussolé Athéna et Iphitos. Saori sourit en entendant son surnom. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne ne l'appelait ainsi !

Erginos aida les trois chevaliers d'Argent à se relever puis alla rejoindre ses amis. Ils se tournèrent alors vers les deux divinités.

- Dana ! cria Seiya en voyant la jeune femme s'avancer vers les quatre hommes après avoir confié les deux garçons à leur maître respectif.

Mais elle ne les attaqua pas. Elle enleva son masque qu'elle laissa tombé au sol. Les chevaliers purent alors découvrir son visage. Certain d'entre eux le connaissait. C'était la jeune fille qui avait sauvé Canon et qui était venu dans le rêve de Shun. Foghar se tourna vers Dana et lui sourit.

- Tu m'as manqué, Messagère Céleste !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, mon elfe adoré ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Et nous ? demanda alors Iphitos. Tu pourrais au moins nous dire bonjour, ma vieille.

Sans répondre, Dana lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- Tu sais bien que son âge est un sujet tabou ! dit alors Erginos.

- Je vois pas pourquoi ! Gany est plus vieux qu'elle, dit Iphitos en se massant le tibia.

En entendant ça, Gany s'approcha de son ami et lui donna un coup de pied dans l'autre tibia ! Shura hocha la tête d'un air compatissant. Dana suivit les quatre hommes devant les deux divinités. Les chevaliers se raidirent. Iphitos et Erginos posèrent un genou à terre. Les trois autres se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

- Vous nettoyez le plancher ? demanda Dana.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent prestement.

- Désolé, c'est un réflexe, s'excusa Iphitos. Et puis vous feriez la même chose si Apollon, Zeus ou euh non, c'est vrai que t'as jamais eu aucun respect pour ton

- Je t'emm - Gany posa la main sur la bouche de Dana.

- Excusez-moi d'interrompre un si charmant échange mais j'aimerai comprendre ce que vous faites là, demanda Saori.

- Ben

Les cinq personnes devant eux se regardèrent. Ils semblaient attendre que l'un d'entre eux se désigne pour répondre aux questions. Athéna regarda Poséidon.

- Il me semble que l'un de vous est censé être le chef, dit alors Poséidon d'un ton impatient.

Gany se mit à marmonner.

- Il faudra que j'ai une discussion avec Zeus à ce sujet !

- Alors ? Que faites-vous là ? reprit Poséidon.

- Si on vous dit qu'on venait juste faire un petit "coucou", vous nous croirez pas ? demanda Iphitos.

- Il y a peu de chance.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais

Les chevaliers étaient intrigués. Les deux divinités semblaient très bien connaître les cinq personnes devant eux. Athéna paraissait amusée tandis que Poséidon était de plus en plus agacé à mesure que le silence se prolongeait.

- Bon, ça suffit ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? cria le dieu après quelques minutes. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- T'énerves pas, papa ! On va t'expliquer ! répondit calmement Erginos.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna restèrent tous cois ! Iphitos, Foghar, Erginos et Dana regardèrent Gany. Après avoir vérifié que c'était bien lui qu'ils regardaient, Gany se mit à marmonner.

- Il faut vraiment que j'ai cette discussion avec Zeus ! Bon, commençons par nous présenter !

- C'est une bonne idée, dit Milo d'un ton agressif.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir tué ton disciple, chevalier du Scorpion mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix ! - Gany soupira en voyant que Milo lui lançait un regard meurtrier - Quand vous connaîtrez toute la vérité, peut être me pardonnerez-vous ? Très bien, voici Erginos, ancien général du Kraken et également fils de Poséidon ici présent. Pour ceux qui connaissent bien leur mythologie, il était l'un des Argonautes qui accompagnèrent Jason lors de la conquête de la Toison d'Or.

Erginos inclina la tête puis regarda son père en souriant. Poséidon fit un geste vague de la main avec agacement. Il était déjà au courant de ça !

- Attendez une minute, interrompit Shiryu. Vous nous parlez d'événements qui datent de plus de mille ans !

- Plus de deux mille ans en fait, approuva Erginos.

- Et ça ne vous gêne pas plus que ça ?

- Bah ! A notre âge ! répliqua Iphitos en faisant un geste vague de la main.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ces questions d'âge, s'exclama Dana.

- Nous avons tout de même plus de deux mille ans, commença Foghar. Il est normal que cela perturbe nos amis.

- Eh ! s'écria Iphitos. Lui, il a le droit de faire des remarques sur ton âge sans se faire massacrer les tibias ? !

- Ça s'appelle du favoritisme, dit Dana en donnant un coup de pied dans le tibia d'Iphitos.

- Aïe ! J'avais remarqué !

- Si vous terminiez les présentations pour passer au sujet qui m'intéresse ? demanda Poséidon, visiblement énervé.

- Ton père n'est pas du tout patient, fit remarquer Gany à Erginos.

- C'est de famille, murmura Iphitos - Il eut le droit aux regards meurtriers d'Erginos et de Poséidon.

- Je poursuis donc les présentations. Foghar est un elfe ! Ancien artiste d'Apollon. C'est un grand sculpteur et il sais réparer remarquablement les armures comme vous avez pu le constater !

- D'ailleurs, j'aimerais finir mon travail, dit alors Foghar.

Il se dirigea vers Shura qui se mit en position de défense. Il sourit au chevalier et toucha délicatement son bras. Le chevalier du Capricorne se détendit. Foghar posa alors sa main sur la poitrine de Shura. Une intense lumière doré s'échappa de sa main. Il la retira et regarda minutieusement l'armure. Il eut un sourire satisfait. Les chevaliers d'or regardaient leur armure.

- Le morceau que vous aviez ramener des Enfers m'a causé de grandes contrariétés ! dit-il à Mû et Shaka.

- Je n'avais vu aucun défaut ! commenta le chevalier du Bélier.

- C'est un perfectionniste ! dit alors Iphitos.

- Si vous permettez, interrompit Gany, j'aimerais finir les présentations - Mû et Foghar hochèrent la tête - Elestre, que vous connaissez sous le patronyme de Dana, était Messager d'Hermès de Euh C'était quoi ta qualité déjà ?

- Ça fait plaisir !

- Voyons Gany ! dit Iphitos. C'était l'Éloquence !

- Non, pas vraiment.

- C'était quoi alors ?

- La Ruse.

- Ah T'es sûres ?

Dana posa une main sur son front d'un air las. Elle dit quelques mots que les chevaliers ne comprirent pas.

- Ah ! Reste polie je te pris ! s'écria Iphitos.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Erginos.

- Peu importe. De toute façon, je me vois mal traduire ça !

Gany se raclât la gorge. Iphitos lui fit signe de continuer.

- Voici Iphitos, poursuivit-il, il est connu dans la mythologie pour être un bon ami d'Ulysse

- Odysseus, rectifia Iphitos.

- Quoi ?

- Son nom grec est Odysseus ! Et comme il était grec, appelle le comme ça !

- Si tu veux, marmonna Gany, il était chevalier d'or de la Balance

- Quoi ? s'écria Dohko.

- Vu son équilibre mental, c'est difficile à croire, hein ? ! répliqua Dana.

- Merci Dana ! dit Iphitos, les dents serrés.

- Y'a pas d'quoi.

- Et pour finir, reprit Gany, je suis un ancien chevalier du Temps de Zeus. Je me nomme Ganymède - Les chevaliers d'Athéna ouvrirent de grands yeux - Nous avons renoncé à servir nos dieux respectifs pour devenir les gardiens de l'entrée du domaine des dieux. Nous sommes les chevaliers divins de l'Olympe


End file.
